


Партнёры по химической лаборатории

by Cis_moll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Fic, Annoying classmate, Assumed Relationship, Awkward Bed Sharing, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Crushes, First Meeting, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Rated T for language, Tumblr Prompt, chem lab
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: О том, как поладить с неразговорчивым товарищем по лаборатории, а также о неловкой первой влюблённости и самой крепкой на свете дружбе.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Partners in Chem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933385) by [memorizingthedigitsofpi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi). 



Фитц тяжело дышал за дверью, безуспешно пытаясь наполнить свои бедные лёгкие воздухом после безумного рывка по территории кампуса. На дворе стоял лишь первый день семестра, а он уже опаздывал. Отличное начало, ничего не скажешь!

Сделав последний глубокий вдох, он толкнул дверь от себя.

Проклятье. Все вокруг уже, разумеется, разбились на пары. Он огляделся по сторонам, пытаясь разглядеть в толпе одиночек, но лаборатория была такой большой, а стеллажи так безбожно забиты всяческим рабочим барахлом, что у него не было и шанса затесаться внутрь и отыскать своего потенциального напарника. Тяжело вздохнув, нетвёрдой походкой он подошел к старшей по их лаборатории — Руми.

— Леопольд, — коротко приветствовала она, заметив его виноватый взгляд, — вижу, семестр начался, как надо.

— Извини, — поморщился он. Боже, она выглядела совсем как его мать, когда он оставлял следы на свежепомытом полу. Сколько же разочарования было написано на этом лице… — клянусь, этого больше не повторится.

На мгновение Руми, приподняв бровь, смерила его оценивающим взглядом. Очевидно, это всегда работало на особо нерадивых студентах. Когда Фитц состроил достаточно покаянную мордашку, Руми кивнула, благодушно сменив гнев на милость.

— Хорошо, — сказала она, — полагаю, спустим на первый раз.

— Спасибо, — вздохнул Фитц, и на мгновение его охватило облегчение, — так с кем же я?.. — он указал в сторону секций. Хорошо бы, не с конченным тупицей.

— Ты с Джеммой Симмонс, — между делом сообщила ему Руми, уже вновь возвращаясь к своим делам, — стол номер тринадцать.

Глаза Фитца моментально полезли на лоб, и он практически почувствовал, как от щёк стремительными темпами отливает кровь.

— Си-Симмонс? — с ужасом выдохнул он.

— Я рассчитываю на вас двоих, — деловито улыбнулась Руми, а затем снова посерьёзнела, — не подведите.

Фитц сглотнул, кивая, а после, поправив на плече сумку, повернулся и медленно двинулся навстречу своей неминуемой погибели.

***

Джемма Симмонс скрипела зубами, расставляя предметы на лабораторном столе так, как нравилось _ей_. Конечно же, подростков в Академии можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, и её неминуемо поставили в пару с таким же малолеткой. О, и в добавок, он оказался чёртовым бездельником, который даже не удосужился вовремя показаться на занятиях. Одному богу известно, какими правдами и неправдами ему удалось заполучить свою докторскую степень, раз _это_ была его излюбленная рабочая тактика. Блестящий ты ум или же нет, усилия и трудолюбие ещё никто не отменял.

А затем позади раздался скрип ботинок, и Джемма обернувшись, увидела его во плоти — такого нескладного и неловкого, вытаращившегося на неё, словно внезапно у неё отросла пара лишних голов в довершение к набору отменных клыков. Что ж, прекрасно. Он и должен бояться, раз опоздал почти на **десять** минут.

— С этого момента я попрошу тебя быть пунктуальнее, — коротко отрезала она, возвращаясь к работе, — я вовсе не планирую тащить тебя через весь семестр, — она снова занялась систематизацией своих вещей, — и мне очень жаль, если тебе вдруг придётся не по вкусу, как я всё тут расставила, но у меня есть своя система, и тебя не оказалось рядом, чтобы попытаться её оспорить.

Джемма замерла с коробкой наконечников для пипеток на десять микролитров и закрыла глаза, с усилием переводя дыхание. Тот факт, что у него были ужасные манеры, вовсе не означал, что и она могла позволить себе аналогичную грубость. Водрузив коробку на стол, Джемма повернулась и с вежливой улыбкой протянула руку:

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — виновато предложила она, — Джемма Симмонс.

Но... ее новый партнёр по лаборатории продолжил стоять там и пялиться так ошарашенно, будто мгновение назад она между делом предложила закусить младенцами. Улыбка Джеммы угрюмо погасла, и она опустила руку, чувствуя, как напрягается её челюсть. Великолепно. Значит, не заладилось у них всё с самого начала. Но какое ей до этого дело до тех пор, пока он не осложняет ей своим присутствием жизнь?

— Как пожелаешь, — коротко пожала она плечами, отвернувшись к столу и с силой запихнув проклятые наконечники для пипеток в ящик стола.

***

Фитц застыл на месте, не в силах пошевелиться и выдавить что-нибудь хоть мало-мальски адекватное. _Он всё испортил, чёртов идиот! Теперь она его непременно возненавидит!_ Но, несмотря на все отчаянные импульсы головного мозга, тело упрямо отказывалось подчиняться. Это станет его новым ночным кошмаром, да?

Но как? Как он мог работать с _Джеммой Симмонс_? Она же буквально была первым человеком в его жизни, который оказался умнее, и Фитц понятия не имел, как завязать с ней разговор. Сочтёт ли она его столь же недалёким и примитивным, какими сам он видел своих бывших одноклассников? Сможет ли он предложить ей какие-либо стоящие идеи, как его товарищи из Массачусетского технологического? Что, если она моментально сочтёт его последним идиотом и весь семестр проведёт, руководствуясь тактикой тотального игнорирования? 

Ну, если в ближайшее время он не предпримет экстренные меры, так оно и будет.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы разум снова взял конечности под контроль, и, выступив вперед, Фитц протянул руку, чтобы взять колбу Эрленмейера, которая находилась вне досягаемости Джеммы.

Она повернулась, вероятно, чтобы удостоить его этим своим презрительно-удивлённым взглядом, и внезапно Фитц осознал, что подошёл, пожалуй, излишне близко.

Он даже ощутил запах её шампуня, о, боги! Да, определенно, _слишком_ близко.

Неловко сглотнув, он опустил руку и протянул Джемме колбу, проведя рукой примерно в сантиметре от кончика её носа. Он даже попытался улыбнуться, но был почти уверен, что попытка с треском провалилась.

— Э-э-э… — он снова нерешительно сглотнул, — Фитц.

***

Глаза Джеммы скользнули мимо и сфокусировались на колбе в пространстве между ними.

— Что? — недоумённо переспросила она, откидывая голову назад и протягивая руку, чтобы забрать у него колбу. _Чуть позже они непременно обсудят концепцию личного пространства!_

— Прошу прощения? — пробормотал Фитц, не менее Джеммы сбитый с толку.

— Что это значит? — спросила она, отодвигаясь от стола, чтобы увеличить отделяющее их расстояние. _Если у него был свой особый способ расстановки предметов, **возможно** , она могла бы его выслушать. Если, конечно, его система имеет хоть какой-то смысл, что маловероятно._

— Нет, нет, ты не поняла, — покачал он головой, хмурясь, — _я_ Фитц, это мое имя.

Теперь настала очередь Джеммы призадуматься.

— А я думала, ты Леопольд. Или Лео? — протянула она. Очевидно, это было ошибкой. Во всяком случае, выражение его лица сказало о многом. Кажется, ему не нравилось, когда его называли подобным образом. Что ж, будет ему расплатой за вопиющее по наглости опоздание. И тем не менее, Джемма сделала себе мысленную попытку никогда больше не называть его так.

Фитц, тем временем, яростно покачал головой.

— Нет, и думаю, я имею право голоса в этом вопросе!

Очевидно, не всегда. Профессор Вон называл его исключительно полным именем и никак иначе. Может, поэтому казалось, что на его занятиях он витает в облаках?

— Хорошо, _Фитц_ , — кивнула Джемма, стараясь сохранять спокойствие, — у тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения по поводу того, как использовать эту рабочую поверхность? — она приподняла бровь и скрестила руки на груди. Возможно, всё было не _настолько_ плохо.

***

Фитц бросил взгляд на стол, который Джемма обставляла минутами ранее. Инструменты и пипетки были справа, а значит, она была правшой. Ведро для мусора тоже оказалось неподалёку. Всё крупногабаритное расположилось слева, а то, что не первой необходимости — на полке у стены. Середина стола оставалась свободной, а в стороне покоились блокноты для заметок — вдали от возможных нежелательных химических реакций.

Фитц одобрительно кивнул.

— Выглядит идеально, — произнёс он. Хотя речь ведь шла о _Симмонс_. Она не могла расставить всё не с великолепной точностью.

— В самом деле? — приподняла она бровь, очевидно, не ожидав подобного хвалебного отзыва своей кропотливой работе.

— Угу, — подтвердил Фитц. Должно быть, она ожидала спора или возражений, — я тоже правша, так что будет удобно.

Джемма моргнула пару раз, и Фитцу стало интересно, о чём она там думает. Он как раз собирался спросить, но она заговорила первой:

— Чудно, — кивнула Джемма в ответ с чопорной улыбкой на лице, — тогда займёмся работой, я полагаю? — она повернулась к столу и передвинула стойку на несколько сантиметров, а затем, подумав, переместила обратно.

— М-м-м, — согласно протянул Фитц.

Между ними воцарилась неловкая тишина, во время которой Фитц лихорадочно соображал, чего бы такого ему сказать. Ну, хоть что-нибудь! Чёртов тупоголовый идиот! У него же был целый семестр, чтобы придумать нечто чертовски умное, но, как и всегда, всё пошло немного не по плану. А теперь ему предстояло сделать это за последующие три секунды! Он потер себя за переносицу, заставляя себя сосредоточиться, но мозг отчего-то подводил.

— Итак… — начал он, но Джемма его опередила.

***

— Что ты знаешь об индуктивно связанной плазме, обнаруженной масс-спектрометрией при анализе неорганических соединений следовых количеств?

Мгновением ранее Джемма ощутила, как щёки её внезапно обдало жаром. О да, она краснела. Краснела! Это же просто смешно! С каких это пор она смущалась похвале за идеально выполненную работу? Она всегда делала всё идеально по умолчанию. Или почти всегда, по крайней мере. Да, люди, зовущие ее идеальной, обычно являлись куда менее сообразительными, но тот факт, что мнение это было ей ценно, вовсе не означал, что это был повод для смущения и волнения.

На самом деле, сейчас Джемме было немного не до своих внутренних терзаний, поскольку мысли её занимали куда более насущные и животрепещущие обстоятельства — ей нужно было выяснить, с кем предстояло работать весь последующий семестр, а также узнать, сколько именно заданий ложилось на её плечи. Хотя не было ещё такого дня в Академии, когда ей приходилось брать на себя полную ответственность за какой-либо проект. И да, она с нетерпением ждала того славного момента.

Если уж на то пошло, чья вообще это была идиотская затея — давать им групповые задания? Это же было совершенно несправедливо!

Джемма с усилием вернулась в настоящий момент, когда осознала, что Фитц что-то ей отвечает.

— …кратное и клиническое применение, — говорил он, — но на самом деле, меня куда больше интересуют конструкции приборов и методы их калибровки, — в этот момент его лицо просветлело, — постой! Я покажу! — он снял рюкзак и бросил его на табурет. Покопавшись немного, он вытащил планшет с тройной панелью.

И Джемма, как бы скептически она ни была настроена к происходящему, не могла не заинтересоваться, когда Фитц просунул левую руку под упругое крепление с задней стороны и начал постукивать по экранам. Надо признать, никогда раньше Джемма не видела ничего подобного.

— Где ты это взял? — поинтересовалась она, наклоняя к себе экран. Тройная панель вычислений обеспечила бы гораздо большую проходимость информационного пото…

— Сам сделал, — пожал Фитц плечами, сосредоточившись на экране, — секунду…

Взгляд Джеммы переместился с планшета на его мальчишеское лицо и обратно. _Он сделал это сам?_ Её брови удивленно взметнулись вверх. Похоже, она недооценила этого Леопольда Фитца. Наблюдая за его пальцами, бегло летающими по сенсорному экрану, она задумалась. Возможно, от него и будет толк.

***

— Есть! — торжествующе воскликнул Фитц, передавая Джемме планшет, — одна из моих последних разработок, — когда она помедлила на мгновение, он нетерпеливо сунул планшет ей в руки, — взгляни и скажи, что думаешь.

Фитц затаил дыхание, пока Джемма просматривала чертежи, вращая планшет или приближая к себе отдельные фрагменты. _Пожалуйста, скажи, что они хороши!_ Лицо Джеммы постепенно менялось от неуверенного на заинтересованное, и, наконец, на впечатлённое. К тому моменту, когда она подняла голову и встретилась с Фитцем взглядом, он уже сгорал от нетерпения.

— Ну?

— Что ж, — с улыбкой протянула Джемма, медленно убирая планшет на лабораторный стол, — думаю, это будет занятный семестр.


	2. Chapter 2

Фитц улыбнулся Джемме, которая как раз заканчивала отмывать их лабораторный стол. Джемма была само очарование, и в очередной раз он испытал жгучий стыд, что когда-то боялся, как бы нелепо это ни было, с ней заговорить.

_Само очарование и сама изысканная красота во плоти._

Открытие это было совершенно неуместным, и Фитцу хотелось уже перестать замечать этот очевиднейший в мире факт, но было одно «но»: когда Джемма проходила мимо, или смешно морщила нос при неудачных попытках добиться нужной химической реакции, или же случайно касалась его запястья, смеясь над одной из его идиотских шуток, вся цепочка событий вела к предсказуемому итогу: сердце Фитца принималось отбивать в груди бешеный ритм, а ладони отчаянно потели.

— Перекусим? — предложила Джемма, выжидающе на него уставившись. За последние несколько недель между ними это стало своего рода традицией — вместе обедать после напряжённой работы в лаборатории. Спрашивать, по сути, не было и нужды, но она отчего-то упорно продолжала это делать.

_Будто в какой-либо из вселенных он мог ответить ей отказом._

Фитц сглотнул, моментально кивая. _Идиот_ , молча проклинал он себя. _Джемма едва не поймала его на том, что он таращится на неё, как влюбленный щеночек. Ему действительно стоило вести себя осторожнее._

***

Джемма перекинула рюкзак через плечо и взяла Фитца за руку, направляясь к выходу из лаборатории. На мгновение он напрягся, но руку свою не убрал и не выразил ни малейшего дискомфорта, так что Джемма любезно предложила ему джентльменский выход.

— Ты не забыл свой телефон? — спросила она, оглядываясь через плечо на их рабочий стол. Что-то подобное имело место быть днём ранее, а поиски дали бы ему повод убрать руку, если он того пожелает.

— Не-а, — улыбнулся Фитц в ответ, похлопав себя по переднему карману.

Джемма улыбнулась ему в ответ, а в груди приятно закололо от отчаянной надежды, что он _намеренно_ оставил их руки переплетенными. А может, она просто не замечала очевидного, и Фитц и правда был не против? Ну, совсем чуточку? Джемма прикусила щеку изнутри в попытке вести себя нормально.

— Хорошо, — счастливо вздохнула она и засмеялась, — не знаю, что бы ты без него делал.

— Уж лучше бы я был без телефона, чем без тебя, — засмеялся Фитц в ответ, а затем глаза его панически расширились, и он споткнулся, о боже, о свою ногу, так что осмыслить услышанное Джемме не представилось возможным.

— Ты там в порядке? — воскликнула она с беспокойством на лице, вовремя подхватывая Фитца за руку, а другую прижимая к его груди.

Как он надеялся, что она не почувствовала бешеного биения его сердца!

— Боже правый! — раздался вскрик неподалёку, и затем Тина, ещё одна студентка, подпрыгнула на месте, вызвав недоуменные взгляды остальных, — вы, ребята, наконец-таки сошлись? — лицо Тины в этот момент выражало ну просто бешеное любопытство и самодовольное удовлетворение.

— Ч-что? — в ужасе выдохнул Фитц и буквально почувствовал, как кровь отливает от его лица. _Что, чёрт побери, она несёт?_

Тина приобняла их обоих за плечи и крепко сжала, прежде чем отступить и подпрыгнуть на цыпочках.

— Я знала, что вы двое, ребята, непременно замутите роман! — торжествующе воскликнула она, — вы же просто идеально друг другу подходите!

Фитц глянул на Джемму периферийным зрением и заметил, что та глядела на Тину со смесью шока и… отвращения? _Господи. И чем он заслужил этот кошмар?_

— Ага, — неубедительно усмехнулся Фитц, хватая Джемму за запястье, — мы просто идеальные партнеры по лаборатории! — он повернулся к Джемме, закатил глаза, всё ещё невесело ухмыляясь, и указал большим пальцем в сторону Тины. _Только бы она поддержала эту шутку! Если свести ситуацию в юмор, она не узнает, как отчаянно он желал, чтобы всё это оказалось правдой._

***

Джемма тяжело вздохнула, чувствуя, что надежда, на мгновение робко поселившаяся у неё в груди, сдувается, как продырявленный воздушный шарик. _Партнеры по лаборатории_. Ну, конечно. _Идиотка,_ проклинала она себя. _Будто он захочет с ней встречаться лишь по той причине, что она его ровесница и каждый день располагается географически неподалёку._

Джемма неловко улыбнулась и покачала головой в сторону Тины.

— Мы просто друзья, — терпеливо объяснила она. Было ясно, как день, что ни на что большее рассчитывать она не может, а значит, пусть будет так. Джемма проигнорировала болезненный укол, отчего-то возникший в её груди при этой невесёлой мысли.

— Ага, — понимающе кивнула Тина, — с привилегиями?

Джемма залилась краской.

Фитц, между тем, в конец смутился.

— Имеешь в виду взаимопомощь на контрольной? — уточнил он, озадаченно наморщив лоб.

Тина перевела взгляд с него на Джемму и обратно.

— А ты спроси свою девушку, — предложила она, многозначительно подмигивая, — судя по всему, она прекра-а-асно понимает, о чём я.

Джемма сжала губы в ниточку и взмолилась всем богам, чтобы в этот самый момент под ней разверзлась гигантская пропасть, и страшное чудовище затащило её внутрь. А лучше, чтобы оно затащило туда Тину с её навязчивыми расспросами. По крайней мере, тогда она спокойно и без лишней неловкости смогла бы пообедать с Фитцем.

За исключением того, что в настоящий момент он старательно выуживал свою руку из её ладони. Джемма, в свою очередь, пыталась не дрожать от внезапного ощущения прохлады, которое заменило тепло его кожи.

***

Что ж, Джемма определенно выглядела крайне недовольной всей этой цепочкой вопросов Тины, и с каждой секундой ситуация становилась всё более щекотливой. Очевидно, ей пришлась не по душе идея, что люди думали о них, как о паре. _Конечно же, нет. До прошлого месяца она с ним даже не разговаривала, чего уж тут говорить об отношениях **куда более глубокого** плана?_

Чувствуя себя самым несчастным на свете человеком, но мужественно стараясь это не показывать, Фитц аккуратно вернул себе право обладать собственной рукой и позволил ей упасть бесполезным грузом вдоль тела.

— Она не моя чёртова девушка! — прорычал он, глядя на Тину в упор и чувствуя, как руки против воли сжимаются в кулаки. _«И теперь, благодаря твоему паршивому рту, никогда ей не будет!»_ — добавил он про себя, — так что заткнись и дай уже пройти!

Тина, надо сказать, была несколько озадачена его резкой вспышкой и вскинула руки, стратегически отступая на полшага назад.

— Эй, а я-то здесь причем! — возмутилась она, защищаясь, — вы двое редкостные милашки, когда работаете вместе, а уж сексуальное напряжение можно буквально резать ножом!

 _Сексуальное… Чего-чего?.._ У Фитца отвисла было челюсть, но он быстро со щелчком вернул ее на исходные позиции. _Господи…_

Стоящая возле него Джемма устало вздохнула и жалобно глянула на Тину.

— Если ты полагаешь, что сексуальное напряжение выглядит именно так, то мне искренне жаль твою девушку.

Она только что?..

У Фитца снова отвисла челюсть, и на этот раз он оставил все тщетные попытки её поднять, поскольку был слишком занят, наслаждаясь растерянностью Тины и торжеством — Джеммы. _Да она же просто невероятна!_

А затем Джемма схватила его безвольную мокрую ладонь своей решительной прохладной рукой и потащила его прочь.

***

— Как ты это делаешь? — с трепетом прошептал Фитц, когда она повела его по коридору к двойным дверям в передней части здания.

— Делаю что? — уточнила Джемма, быстро моргая из-за легкого покалывания в глазах. Если раньше она не была до конца уверена, теперь сомнения канули в небытие. Фитц определенно не горит желанием с ней встречаться. Вообще. От слова «совсем».

— Сохраняешь спокойствие, когда кто-то действует тебе на нервы, — восхищённо пояснил он.

— О, — неопределенно протянула Джемма, глядя на их руки и отпуская его, — я просто… — она тяжело сглотнула и собралась с духом, прежде чем улыбнуться и заглянуть ему в глаза, — я просто скручиваю свои чувства клубком в животе, чтобы разобраться с ними позже, — она пожала плечами. Видит бог, она делала это практически ежедневно с тех пор, как они познакомились.

Фитц нахмурился, вытирая ладони о джинсы.

— Не похоже на здоровое преодоление, — осторожно заметил он.

— О, наверно, нет, — беспечно согласилась Джемма, продолжая путь в сторону кафе, — но это весьма эффективно в подобного рода ситуациях.

_И в ситуациях, когда очень хочется разреветься из-за парня, который стоит прямо перед тобой._

Фитц согласно кивнул, и она увидела, как в голове его тут же закрутились колёсики. Не в первый раз ей отчаянно захотелось узнать, о чем именно он думал. Да и будь у них раньше связь сродни экстрасенсорной, она бы вовремя осознала, что он не заинтересован в этой неловкой влюблённости. _И уберегла бы себя от океана боли._

— Всё ещё хочешь пообедать? — спросил Фитц малость нерешительно.

Учитывая легкую тошноту, что явно проступала на его лице, Джемма уж точно не ожидала, что он способен был в этот момент вообще думать о еде. Что же касается её самой, она предпочла бы сейчас ведёрко мороженого. И коробку печенья. А так же целую гору салфеток.

— Пожалуй, я пас, — слабо улыбнулась она. Фитц явно в данный момент не горел желанием проводить с ней время, но чёрт бы побрал эту его вежливость, — только что вспомнила, что ещё не подготовила вопросы доктору Холл — мы договорились обсудить их завтра.

***

Во рту Фитца внезапно пересохло. Конечно же, Джемма лишь пыталась отыскать предлог, чтобы тактично капитулировать. Ситуация оказалась ещё хуже, чем он полагал ранее. Даже мысль о том, что они, якобы, пара, была Джемме настолько отвратительна, что ей и смотреть на него было невыносимо! 

Фитц слабо улыбнулся ей в ответ и нервно провёл рукой по волосам.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул он, ища способ избавиться уже от этой мучительной неловкости. Они могли не встречаться, но сохранить её, как друга, нужно было любой ценой, — позвони мне, если потребуется помощь, — пожал он плечами. Это было лучшее, что он смог придумать.

— Обязательно, — кивнула Джемма, и на этот раз её улыбка показалась куда более искренней, — ведь нужен тебе для чего-то телефон, который ты не оставил в лаборатории.

— Угу, — усмехнулся Фитц, чувствуя, как животе его неприятно ухнуло, когда Джемма уже почти повернулась, чтобы направиться в сторону своей комнаты в общежитии, — как скажешь…

***

Фитц выглядел таким потерянным и смущенным, что Джемма, не удержавшись, подалась вперед, быстро чмокнув его в щёку. В конце концов, иметь Фитца в качестве друга было куда важнее, нежели в качестве потенциального любовного интереса.

— У нас всё хорошо? — уточнила она с толикой надеждой.

— Ага, — робко кивнул он.

Бросив ему последнюю прощальную улыбку, Джемма повернулась, чтобы отправиться в свою комнату. Вечером непременно стоило отвести душу поеданием крайне нездоровой пищи и просмотром глупых романтических комедий. К утру должно было полегчать. По крайней мере, ей хотелось на это надеяться.

***

Фитц с улыбкой глядел Джемме Симмонс вслед. Он, в свою очередь, собирался засесть в своей комнате и с головой погрузиться в новую книгу. Это всегда было неплохим способом отвлечься от невзгод. 

Вздохнув, Фитц направился в сторону кафе и, не удержавшись, с глуповатой улыбкой коснулся щеки рукой.


	3. Chapter 3

Плотно прижатый к стене, Фитц пялился в потолок и пытался восстановить точную последовательность событий, которые и привели его к тому, что он оказался в столь любопытном положении.

 **1\. Конец семестра.** Бесконечные экзамены остались позади, и все могли хоть ненадолго, но выдохнуть, наслаждаясь коротким моментом передышки. Не жизнь, а малина, чёрт побери.

 **2\. Вечеринка в загородном домике родителей Тины.** Расположился он всего в часе езды от Академии, да и кто откажется от загульной тусовки на озере, где подразумевались еда и алкоголь? Никто, вот кто.

 **3\. Алкоголь.** Фитц не особо этим злоупотреблял, предпочитая благоразумно держать себя в руках, пока эти американцы напивались в хлам. К тому же, Джемма упомянула как-то, что не любит много пить, так что… Фитц с усилием поднял голову и глянул в сторону оглушительно храпящего на соседней кровати тела. Жаль, что не все так мудры, как Симмонс.

 **4\. Поцелуи.** Опять же, занятием этим Фитц не баловался, хотя определенно много об этом думал. Он прикрыл глаза и сжал свободную руку в кулак, борясь с желанием размечтаться снова. На данном этапе это грозило ему лишь кучей последующих проблем.

 **5\. Парочки.** Этот пункт всецело вытекал из предыдущего. Все прибывшие на вечеринку в домик студенты Академии были чёртовыми парочками.

_Кроме него и Джеммы, разумеется._

Фитц крепче зажмурился, припомнив многозначительные (и совершенно бестактные) взгляды, которые Тина бросала в их сторону на протяжении целого вечера. Но отнюдь не это было самым страшным его кошмаром. Ближе к ночи им объявили, что спать им придется в одной комнате (откровение, из-за которого Фитца едва не хватил сердечный приступ), благо, что с двумя раздельными кроватями. Он открыл глаза с одной единственной лишь целью — от души закатить их к потолку. Ну, разве могло всё пойти по плану, да?

 **6\. Нажравшийся в хламину Бобби.** Этот парень всегда слыл душой разгульных тусовок и пить имел обыкновение до полной отключки. И да, в этот раз его угораздило совершить отключку, конечно же, на одной из двух кроватей в выделенной Фитцу и Симмонс комнате.

Отсюда и росли ноги проблемы. Определенно стоило мстительно спровадить Бобби в комнату Тины, чтоб её, едва только он впервые пошатнулся. Лежащая возле него Джемма слегка поерзала на кровати, чуть глубже уткнувшись головой в подушку, под которой была зажата его рука, и Фитц попытался отодвинуться ещё ближе к стене, не передвигая запястье. Конечно, не к _стене_ он предпочёл бы сейчас прижаться, но…

***

Джемма искренне пыталась сохранять ровное дыхание и притворяться спящей, только вот провернуть это было весьма проблематично, учитывая, что она делила с кем-то постель. Трудностей прибавляло и то обстоятельство, что кровать была односпальной, а этим «кем-то» — Фитц.

Они все ещё пребывали в той неловкой фазе новой дружбы, когда им было уже достаточно комфортно, чтобы поддразнивать друг друга, но не было стопроцентной гарантии что шуточки эти не будут восприняты всерьёз. Они часто вместе обедали, но не завели ещё привычку делиться едой. Лишь пару недель назад Джемма проведала, каким особым способом он заваривает чай. Кроме того, только недавно она начала видеть в нём полноценную личность, а не гениального мальчика, который всё без умолку трепался о науке. В свою очередь, Джемма надеялась, что и сам Фитц разглядел в ней кого-то кроме блестящего ученого. В конце концов, она была девушкой!

Добавьте к этому тот факт, что Джемма всё никак не могла перестать думать о том, какой он милый, и это лишь усугубляло ситуацию. А уж как приятно от него пахло… Это же было попросту несправедливо! Как могла она забыть об этом дурацком влечении, если он обладал такими невероятными голубыми глазами, удивительно манящими губами и такими чудесно вьющимися волосами?! И, вдобавок ко всему, от него просто фантастически пахло. **_Убейте._**

Джемма отвернулась от головы Фитца на подушке и почувствовала, как тот отодвинулся от неё ещё сильней. С чего бы это? Бессознательная реакция на её присутствие? Или он проснулся и подумал, что она неприятно пахнет?

На случай, если это было последнее, Джемма сдержала вздох, чтобы не дать понять Фитцу, что тоже не спит. Хватило уже им неловкости, когда они вдвоём стояли у кровати. Она внутренне съежилась от того, как мучительно было бы для них обоих говорить сейчас, будучи _внутри._

***

— А это для Фитца и Симмонс, — объявила Тина, заканчивая короткий рум-тур по своему жилищу. Заявление Тины было встречено вариациями на тему «О-о-о», а также общим смехом и аплодисментами.

Джемма отступила на полшага от Фитца и осторожно потерла ладонями джинсы. Пока они обходили обширную территорию домика, она бессознательно касалась пальцами его руки, и идея их совместного проживания в спальне прозвучала, как гром среди ясного неба.

_Сейчас же прекрати краснеть!_

— Прошу прощения? — любезно уточнила она, — для нас обоих? — Джемма рискнула взглянуть на Фитца и обнаружила, что выглядел тот донельзя разнесчастным. Лицо его тоже приобрело красноватый, почти что пурпурный оттенок. Надеялся провести эту ночь в компании одной из местных кокеток?

— О, не волнуйся, — сладко улыбнулась Тина, хотя огонёк, мелькнувший в ее глазах, показался скорее хищным, нежели полным дружелюбия, — там две кровати, — она повернулась к одногруппникам, — ну, знаете, так укладывают спать детишек, когда семья отправляется в путешествие.

Что ж, в этот момент Джемма решила точно: чтобы вывести её из себя, потребуется нечто большее. Она холодно улыбнулась в ответ и распахнула дверь внутрь, чтобы бросить туда свою сумку.

— Звучит прекрасно, — отчеканила она с безупречными британскими манерами.

— Видишь ли, — продолжала тем временем Тина, повернувшись на этот раз к Фитцу, — все другие комнаты достались нашим парочкам, — она пронзила его многозначительным взглядом, — чтобы они могли уединиться.

— Да, я понял, — проворчал Фитц, закатывая глаза, и прошел мимо нее, чтобы поставить свою сумку возле сумки Джеммы — в изножье ближайшей кровати. Джемма скрипнула зубами. Одно дело дразнить её, но Фитца — совершенно недопустимо.

— Но вам двоим ведь ни к чему такая скрытность, не так ли? — сладко промурлыкала Тина.

— Совершенно, — произнесла Джемма. Нельзя было позволить Тине видеть, как бешено у неё в этот момент дрожали поджилки.

— Прекрасно, — хихикнула Тина.

— Великолепно, — вспыхнула Джемма.

***

Фитц в изумлении оглядел комнату и выглянул в окно. Он всегда считал, что американские фильмы с этими их отвязными подростковыми тусовками были не более, чем преувеличением, навязанным миру Голливудом, что никоим образом не отражало действительность.

Он глубочайше заблуждался.

Музыка оглушительно ревела, алкоголь лился рекой, а люди, которые, вроде, и не знали друг друга до настоящего момента, целовались практически на каждой доступной им плоской поверхности. К вечеру часть из них выбралась наружу, чтобы развести костер, и Фитц нервно следил за происходящим с безопасного расстояния. Пропитанные алкоголем безумцы и огонь — отнюдь не лучшее в практическом смысле сочетание. Другая группа крикнула что-то о купании нагишом и побежала к озеру, стянув одежду по дороге. Все остальные ели, пили, танцевали или целовались. Либо всё и сразу.

— Вот, держи, — произнёс Фитц, протягивая Джемме пиво. Он сделал глоток, усаживаясь возле нее на землю, подальше от всеобщей вакханалии.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась ему Джемма и сморщила нос. Надо было срочно брать себя в руки. Ничего страшного ведь с ней не случилось. Она вполне могла провести одну ночь с Фитцем наедине.

— Как тебе вечеринка? — поинтересовался он, толком не зная, о чём говорить здесь, за пределами учебного корпуса. В основном они беседовали друг с другом лишь о науке. Ну, иногда речь заходила о будущей работе в ЩИТе, что вообще активно обсуждалось в студенческой среде. _Можно было спросить ее о хобби или о чём-либо ещё. Фильмы, музыка, да всё, что угодно!_

— М-м-м… — скривилась Джемма, делая глоток пива. Фитц прищурился. Она лениво покачивала головой в такт идиотской песенке, что играла где-то неподалёку.

— Не любишь пиво, да?

_Идиот! Надо было спросить её, чего она хочет, прежде чем пихать ей в руки бутылку!_

— Не особо, — признала Джемма, слегка поморщившись.

— Позволь мне… — Фитц начал было вставать, но Джемма положила руку ему на предплечье, и он немедленно уселся обратно.

— Все в порядке, Фитц, — улыбнулась она, задерживая на нём взгляд.

— Но…

— Не хочу доставлять тебе неудобства.

— Ты и не доставляешь! — Джемма ещё не убрала свою руку, и Фитц обнаружил, что не решается встать, поскольку это означало, что заветная рука на место, скорее всего, не вернётся.

_Боже, он пялился, как извращенец._

Фитц снова заглянул Джемме в лицо и небрежно усмехнулся. Или, по крайней мере, попытался это сделать.

— Чего пожелаешь? — спросил он с лучшим американским акцентом, на который был только способен.

Глаза Джеммы удивлённо расширились, и Фитц не мог не испытать удовлетворение. А это он ещё раньше думал, что у неё огромные глаза.

— Как ты?..

Он пожал плечами, почувствовав, как к щекам приливает румянец.

— У всех есть странные таланты, — улыбнулся он, — это вот мой.

Определенно не стоило Джемме знать, сколько чисел после запятой он мог запомнить в числе Пи.

Она засмеялась, улыбкой освещая всё вокруг, и в миллионный раз Фитц поразился этому дивному перезвону колокольчиков.

— Это куда интереснее, чем способность дословно описать сюжет каждого существующего эпизода «Доктора Кто», — печально покачала головой Джемма.

— Ты смотришь «Доктора Кто»? — воскликнул Фитц и напрочь позабыл о намерении раздобыть Джемме выпить, устраиваясь поближе, чтобы им не пришлось так сильно кричать.

— Ты тоже? — удивилась она.

А затем они заговорили о своих любимых сериалах, фильмах, книгах и хобби, и это было так же легко, как и говорить о науке. Стоило ли упоминать, что это было последним гвоздём в крышке гроба намерения Фитца не влюбляться в Джемму ещё сильней?

***

— Кажется, теперь я понимаю, почему все зовут его Бухим Бобби, — сухо констатировала Джемма, разглядывая огромную фигуру, распластавшуюся на второй кровати в их комнате.

— «Мерзкий гигантский Бобби» подошло бы ему лучше, — проворчал Фитц, безуспешно пытаясь скатить здоровяка с матраса.

Джемма… Ну, а Джемма с удивлением обнаружила на руках Фитца намёк на мускулы. Будто она и без того находила его недостаточно привлекательным.

— Может быть, попробуем с конца? — предложила она, хватая Бобби за лодыжку обеими руками.

— Хорошо, — задыхаясь, выдохнул Фитц, подходя к краю кровати и хватаясь за вторую.

Спустя несколько минут интенсивнейшей борьбы за кровать они сдались.

— Польём его из чайника? — предложила Джемма, оглядываясь в поисках какого-либо другого источника вдохновения, которое может предложить эта комната, и стараясь не смотреть на стоящего рядом с ней не менее тяжело дышащего Фитца. Выглядел он так, словно мгновением ранее пробежал марафон, или… Она сглотнула и тут же отогнала от себя эту мысль, заливаясь румянцем. К счастью, списать его можно было на тяжёлый физический труд.

Фитц отрицательно покачал головой.

— Тогда постель будет вся мокрая, и я все равно не смогу в ней спать, — он подошёл к изголовью кровати и наклонился, чтобы заорать спящему Бобби прямо в ухо, — вставай, жирный пьяный ублюдок!

— Фитц! — воскликнула Джемма. Он никогда раньше не позволял перед ней ругательства. Значило ли это, что обычно он не ругается вовсе? Или же не делал он этого исключительно в её присутствии?

Сварливость на лице Фитца как по щелчку пальцев сменилась смущением, и он прикрыл рот рукой.

— Прости, Джемма, — извинился он, — вырвалось.

Следовательно, не ругался он исключительно рядом с ней. По какой-то причине обстоятельство это сделало Джемму необъяснимо счастливой. Вероятно, лишь потому, что он не был полностью уверен, как она это воспримет, и из уважения держал себя в руках. Эта мысль грела изнутри.

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Джемма ему в ответ, — но думаю, у нашей с тобой ситуации есть лишь одно очевидное решение.

***

Фитц искренне намеревался вздремнуть на полу, правда. Ему не удалось вытащить подушку или одеяло из-под тяжелого храпящего тела Бухого Бобби, но он сделал самодельную подушку из своей куртки и стащил плед со спинки одного из диванов в гостиной.

Только вот, когда он вернулся в спальню, Джемма уже лежала в кровати, многозначительно хлопая по матрасу возле себя.

 _О нет. Нет, нет, нет. Ни за что_.

— Ты уверена? — пробормотал Фитц, не столько колеблясь, сколько набираясь храбрости.

— Конечно, — заверила его Джемма, снова похлопывая по матрасу, — это не твоя вина, что у нас только одна кровать на двоих, — разумно заключила она, — и верхом несправедливости будет мне лечь в постель, лишь потому, что я девушка.

_Но зато какая девушка!_

Фитц тут же съежился от этих своих мыслей. Да поможет ему бог, если он когда-либо позволит чему-то подобному сорваться с его уст.

— Ну, да, — кивнул он, качая головой и надеясь, что это не выглядит совсем уж по-идиотски, — ты и правда девушка.

_Да что ты говоришь!_

— И мы оба люди, которые заслуживают хорошего ночного сна на кровати, а не на полу, — продолжила Джемма и чуть напряглась, — залезешь внутрь? Я могу встать.

Отправляясь на охоту за пледом, Фитц видел, как она вытаскивает из сумки футболку и шорты для сна, но не думал, что будет вполне к этому готов. Если ее ноги в половину такие же великолепные, как и всё остальное…

— Ни в коем случае! — быстро сказал он, протягивая руку в международном жесте «стоп».

А потом он оказался с ней в одной кровати. В одной кровати с Джеммой Симмонс. Он лежал с ней в одной постели, потому что они намеревались вместе спать. Вдвоём.

У него не было ни единого шанса заснуть этой ночью, да?

***

Джемма всегда считала титаническое терпение своей сильной стороной, но чувствовала, знала и не сомневалась ни секунды: ещё немного, и терпению подойдёт конец.

— Ты спишь? — прошептала она лежавшему рядом с ней Фитцу.

— Что? — испуганно прошептал он в ответ. _Фитц, должно быть, очень чутко спал, а она его разбудила._

— Мне нужно… — Джемма замолчала. _Ну, чего стоило просто сказать ему правду! Это была естественная человеческая потребность, и нечего тут было смущаться!_

— Что? — снова повторил Фитц с растущей паникой.

— Могу я просто?.. — Джемма залилась краской, но, спасибо темноте, Фитц этого не увидел. _Может, ей не и не нужно было сообщать ему всё, как есть?_ Она руку протянула к матрасу на другой стороне через его голову. — Прости! — пискнула она, неловко перекинув через него ногу так, чтобы ее ступня оказалась на матрасе, и так, чтобы касаться его как можно меньше. _Звучит, как худший план на свете, не так ли?_

— Джемма! — произнёс Фитц совершенно возмущенным тоном, — ты что делаешь?!

Она перенесла вес своего тела с одной стороны на другую.

— Просто пытаюсь встать с кровати! — прошептала Джемма. _Не спрашивай меня, зачем! Не спрашивай меня, зачем! Не спра…_

— Зачем?

Надо было просто заставить его спать у стены, и тогда бы ей не пришлось в данную минуту вести сей неприятный разговор.

— Мне надо… — Джемма снова помедлила. Крайняя озабоченность тем, что сказать, лишила её концентрации настолько, что край матраса прогнулся под её рукой, и она, потеряв равновесие, рухнула в объятия Фитца.

Джемма вскрикнула, а Фитц… завизжал тоненьким голоском? На самом деле, его голос был почти таким же высоким, как и ее, но она не думала, что в данный момент он оценит это любопытное наблюдение.

Фитц, разумеется, поймал Джемму, когда она упала, и теперь его руки покоились на её бёдрах, а ноги её были расставлены по обе стороны от его. Да, и в довершение картины, она была крепко прижата к его груди, а щека её царапалась о его щетину. Боги, и почему это было так сексуально?

— Джемма? — снова прошептал Фитц малость приглушенно из-под веса её тела.

— Прости! — прошептала она в ответ, переводя дыхание, которое только что выбило из нее падение, и осторожно приподнялась снова. В темноте она не могла разглядеть выражение лица Фитца и испытала в связи с этим невероятное облегчение. Наверно, ему было так же противно, как и пару месяцев назад, когда он заявил Тине, что они не встречаются. Что, если он думает, что она затеяла всё это намеренно? А до этого пыталась его напоить?! Это ведь она принесла ему второе пиво, сама попивая в то время колу…

— Всё… всё в порядке, — выдавил Фитц, но не чтобы это прозвучало убедительно, — просто… что ты делаешь?

_Что ж, лучше её гордость, чем судебный иск за сексуальные домогательства._

— Мне нудно сходить в туалет, — неохотно призналась Джемма, отчаянно желая, чтобы в эту же секунду под ней разверзлась проклятая бездна.

— И почему ты просто не попросила меня подвинуться?

— Я не хотела тебя беспокоить!

Это началось медленно, негромким урчанием под рукой, которую Джемма всё ещё держала на его груди, а затем изо рта Фитца вырвался такой громкий смех, что Джемма всерьез обеспокоилась, как бы ему не поплохело.

Это было так заразительно, что она невольно засмеялась вместе с ним.

— Отлично сработано, — выдохнул Фитц минуту спустя.

— Не то слово, — фыркнула Джемма в ответ.

— Тогда не теряй времени, — произнёс он, всхлипывая и стараясь оставаться серьезным, — а не то спать нам обоим на полу.

— Да, с меня и без того уже достаточно.

Когда Джемма открыла дверь, и тусклый свет из коридора хлынул внутрь, она обернулась, чтобы глянуть на лежащего в постели Фитца, что всё тщетно силился одолеть рвущиеся наружу приступы веселья. _Ну, почему он был таким совершенным?_

***

Фитц настоял, чтобы вернувшаяся из ванной комнаты Джемма легла с внешней стороны кровати, а сам он втиснулся между ней и стеной.

Прежде чем устроиться рядом, она чмокнула его в щеку, и Фитц припомнил, когда она делала это в последний раз — вскоре после того, как ясно дала понять, что встречаться с ним не желает. Вероятно, это был её сигнал, послание в духе «ты мне как брат», чтобы дать понять окружающим их мужским особям, что пребывает в активном поиске.

По факту, это был неплохой сигнал. Такой, что давал ему отличное преимущество в виде дружбы, но… будто этого было ему достаточно.

Стоило просто об этом забыть. Навсегда перестать думать о Джемме Симмонс в подобном ключе. Но проблема заключалась в том, что, несмотря на все усилия, выкинуть из головы тот факт, как приятно было держать Джемму в своих объятиях, хоть убей, не удавалось.

_Очень, **очень** приятно._

И как ему было со всем этим справиться, если ни с того ни с сего случались такого рода вещи? Фитц пытался вот уже почти два месяца, и ровным счётом ничего из этого не вышло, так что ситуация становилась всё более невыносимой. Он хотел, чтобы Джемма была его другом — человеком, с которым можно было поболтать о науке, а теперь и о «Докторе Кто», и «Секретных материалах», и о комиксах, и о многом-многом другом, что выискалось у них общего. Чего Фитц **не** хотел, так это постоянно, ежесекундно думать, какая она, чёрт побери, красотка.

И как поступить, если угораздило встретить самую идеальную на свете девушку, которой не суждено стать твоей?

Фитц тоскливо глядел в потолок и гадал, как именно ему удалось по уши вляпаться в этот сущий беспорядок.


	4. Chapter 4

Джемма посмотрела в широко раскрытые на окаменевшем лице глаза Фитца и провела краткую ревизию своего эмоционального состояния за прошедший час. Денёк выдался тот ещё.

**1\. Волнение  
2\. Гордость  
3\. Симпатия  
4\. Раздражение  
5\. Шок  
6\. Гнев  
7\. Отчаяние  
8\. Изумление  
9\. Надежда  
10\. Восторг**

Теперь же она, пожалуй, испытывала **11\. трепет**. Да, это определенно было наиболее ёмкое определение того ужаса, что не так давно бешеным ураганом пронёсся по её жилам.

Дела ведь складывались так на удивление хорошо!

***

Фитц ухмыльнулся себе под нос, ловко переворачивая парящее перед ним полупрозрачное изображение. Голографическая инженерия медленно, но верно становилась его излюбленном курсом в Академии. Это было куда интереснее, чем вся та наитоскливейшая нудятина под громким названием «История ЩИТа», которую ему пришлось героически одолеть в предыдущем семестре, и уж куда веселее, чем базовые технологические курсы, которые он изучал в качестве подготовительных к поступлению.

Когда-нибудь ему будут платить за то, чтобы он забавлялся с этими штуками!

Фитц глянул на соседний голографический столик, и его ухмылка стала шире. Джемма воодушевленно улыбалась, и, похоже, это свидетельствовало о том, что она неплохо разобралась в голографии, в отличие от большинства окружающих их людей. Фитц оглядел остальную часть аудитории и повсюду заметил хмурые взгляды и разочарованные жесты однокурсников, которые ещё не вникли, как именно манипулировать тем, чего на деле _не существовало._

Джемма подалась вперёд, наблюдая, как он поворачивает свое изображение в разные стороны, увеличивая отдельные области и меняя их цвет. Фитц заметил явственное одобрение на её лице и почувствовал, как грудь распирает от гордости. Она и правда считает его умным!

— Высший пилотаж, поздравляю, — улыбнулась ему Джемма. Необходимо было принять срочные меры и прекратить так нелепо таращиться на её обворожительные губы.

— С опытом всё становится проще, — улыбнулся Фитц в ответ.

— Помню, как мы только начинали, — засмеялась Джемма, возвращаясь к своему собственному столу.

И Фитц нехотя припомнил прошлую неделю. Семестр только начался, и они с Джеммой, пожалуй, были излишне взволнованы и самоуверенны, когда впервые в жизни входили в лабораторию голографической инженерии. Им потребовалось добрых десять минут, чтобы понять, как лишь включить эти чёртовы столы. Не то чтобы Фитц морально готов был когда-нибудь кому-нибудь в этом сознаться.

***

Джемма изо всех сил попыталась сосредоточиться на работе, а не на стоящем неподалёку Фитце. Он и без того уже достаточно её отвлек. Конечно, утверждать подобное было, по меньшей мере, нечестно. Разумеется, он отвелкал ее непреднамеренно и едва ли даже об этом догадывался. Джемма закусила губу и повернула изображение, чтобы увеличить необходимую ей область. Это была исключительно её вина, что куда больше внимания она начала обращать на его руки, нежели на собственную работу.

Если бы только она прекратила грезить о Фитце и сосредоточилась на выполнении задания, то смогла бы вовремя завершить все манипуляции с учебными изображениями и начать уже работу над своим собственным проектом. _Сосредоточься, Джемма!_

Усилием воли абстрагировавшись от окружающей её обстановки, она заставила себя с воодушевлением погрузиться в изучение этой новой технологии. Овладей она голотехникой, и процесс её исследований вышел бы на принципиально новый уровень производительности. Она смогла бы разрывать молекулы и собирать их воедино, увеличивать масштаб до микроскопических уровней, видеть влияние катализатора на эксперимент не только в реальном времени, но и в замедленной съемке, воспроизводя его снова и снова со всех немыслимых углов.

Джемма почувствовала трепет счастья, когда осознала, что, поработав в лаборатории некоторое время, она стала чувствовать себя гораздо комфортнее и манипулировать голотаблицей увереннее. И всего-то и нужно было, что прекратить тщетные попытки удержать макет в руках и сосредоточиться на собственных движениях! Джемма быстро выполнила последние несколько шагов в задании, а затем уменьшила изображение до обычного его размера. Она почувствовала, как губы против воли изгибаются в горделивую улыбку, и изо всех сил постаралась придать ей более скромные очертания.

Осмотрев комнату, Джемма обнаружила, что Фитц, кажется, был единственным, кто также разобрался со своей задачей. Все остальные ещё находились на начальных этапах и физиономии кривили так, будто объелись на завтрак отменных лимонов (учитывая то обстоятельство, что до конца занятия оставалось каких-то двадцать минут, и лишь те, кто преуспели с заданием, могли на следующей лабораторной перейти к своим собственным проектам. Всем остальным потребуется по крайней мере еще одно практическое занятие, а это значит, что у них будет куда меньше времени, чтобы использовать голотаблицы на своих собственных условиях).

Подойдя к столику Фитца, Джемма с улыбкой его поздравила:

— Ты отлично поработал, — сказала она, изучая его выполненное задание, — у тебя к этому настоящий талант, Фитц.

***

Фитц кивнул, оглядывая свою работу.

— Да, пожалуй, — пробормотал он, а затем быстро посмотрел на Джемму, заливаясь краской, — я имею в виду… — _никто не любит выпендрёжников! Нужно было оперативно спасать ситуацию!_ — то есть…

Джемма засмеялась и коснулась его запястья, и Фитц не сомневался ни на миг, что видит она его насквозь. Она явно знала, о чём он в тот момент думал.

_И это было отвратительно._

— Просто прими комплимент, Фитц, — Джемма, нежно сжав его запястье, чуть отошла в сторону, и Фитц на мгновение подумал, как было бы здорово, если бы Джемма вернула свою руку обратно. Вот черт, — у тебя хорошо получается! И не стоит притворяться, что это не так!

Фитц покачал головой и усмехнулся.

— Если жизнь меня чему и научила, так это тому, что иногда лучше притвориться, что не такой уж ты и умник, как на самом деле, — он потер ботинком основание стола. Всезнаек люди терпеть не могли, — я имею в виду, в социальном плане.

Джемма вздохнула и решительно кивнула.

— Я тоже это заметила, — разочарованно вздохнула она, — хотелось бы мне, чтобы всё было иначе, — она слабо улыбнулась, — в социальном плане.

Фитц наблюдал, как Джемма переплела пальцы перед собой, и мгновенно распознал это выражение лица. Она была так же одинока, как и он. И это было удивительно. Так часто Джемму окружали люди, и так беззаботно она смеялась, помогая всем вокруг, что одиночество казалось несопоставимой с ней единицей измерения человеческих взаимоотношений.

Сглотнув и с трудом преодолевая нервозность, Фитц взял её за руку.

— Тебе не обязательно притворяться, когда ты со мной.

***

Когда Фитц протянул руку, Джемма почувствовала, что краснеет. Лишь потому она и не могла одолеть эту дурацкую влюбленность! Джемма пожала его руку и чуть встряхнула.

— Как насчет сделки? — с энтузиазмом предложила она, — всем на зло станем самыми умными на свете!

Джемма заметила на щеках Фитца намёк на румянец и то, как выражение его лица отчего-то сменилось с восхитительно нервного на восхитительно подозрительное. Завалялось ли у него в закромах какое-либо выражение, которое она в данный момент не сочла бы вос-хи-ти-тель-ным?

— Что это вы делаете? — возмущённо поинтересовался тем временем Фитц у кого-то позади.

Джемма обернулась и увидела, как Тина и Лори теребят её голограмму. Что, черт возьми, они там вытворяли? Брови Джеммы сошлись на переносице, и она открыла было рот, чтобы разразиться праведным негодованием, но Тина не предоставила ей такого шанса:

— Мы просто хотим увидеть, как тебе удалось так ловко перевернуть северо-восточный квадрант, — пожала плечами она, возвращаясь к работе Джеммы, пока Лори рядом с ней делала заметки.

— Ты могла бы спросить, — фыркнула Джемма, скрестив руки на груди. _И не то чтобы она бросилась бы помогать этой корове!_

Тина в ответ скептически изогнула бровь.

— Мне показалось, что ты немного занята, — хмыкнула она, — ну, знаешь, этим твоим _нефлиртом_ с Фитцем.

— Мы просто разговаривали! — тут же запротестовал Фитц, и его голос немного дрогнул на последнем слове.

— Что бы я ни делала с Фитцем, это не отменяет того факта, что вы пытаетесь скопировать мою работу! — твердо заявила Джемма, возвращаясь к своему столу, — и я была бы признательна, если бы вы прекратили, — потянувшись, она попыталась сбросить руку Тины с пульта управления. Безуспешно.

— Одну минутку, Джемма, — нетерпеливо проворчала та, — мы почти закончили. Она повернулась к подруге, проверяя, на чем та остановилась в своих записях.

Они, видите ли, почти закончили.

— Убери свои руки от моего задания! — прорычала Джемма, снова попытавшись оторвать Тину от голограммы.

И тут случилось буквально всё и сразу. Фитц также бросился к Тине, и ее рука неловко дёрнулась, разломав голограмму на куски. Лори панически отбежала в сторону, хотя не то чтобы осколки _ничего_ могли причинить кому-либо реальный вред, а сами фрагменты голограммы рухнули на стол, выключая кнопку питания системы.

Джемма замерла. _Это и правда случилось._

***

Фитц, затаив дыхание, переводил взгляд с одного потрясенного лица на другое, а все три девушки испуганно уставились на пустой голографический стол. Ситуация складывалась донельзя паршивая.

Тина сглотнула и посмотрела на Джемму со здоровой такой дозой страха.

— Ты ее сохранила? — спросила она испуганным шепотом.

Джемма внезапно побледнела так, что Фитц подумал, как бы не свалилась она в обморок. Легкое покачивание головой и выступившие на глаза слезы сделали ответ предельно ясным.

— Джемма? — позвал Фитц, нерешительно протягивая руку к ее плечу. Что делать с человеком, когда тот вот-вот рухнет в обморок? Брызнуть в лицо воды? Зажать голову между ног?

— Сколько времени до конца занятия? — спросила Джемма тихим, но на удивление ровным тоном. Надо сказать, Фитц был впечатлен. Случись подобное с ним, орал бы он уже благим матом.

— М-м-м, минут пятнадцать? — пробормотал он, глянув на часы.

— Пятнадцать минут, — повторила Джемма, как по щелчку, меняя оттенок своего лица на болотно-зеленоватый. Может, она и не собиралась падать в обморок. Может, её отчаянно тошнило.

— Джемма, — пискнула Тина одновременно с Лори, — мне очень жаль! — обе казались вполне искренними, что, однако, повлиять на ситуацию ни коим образом не могло.

Взгляд, которым Джемма удостоила из обеих, был способен прожечь дыру в пространстве и времени, так что Фитц сделал себе мысленную пометку: **не злить Джемму Симмонс**. Две другие девушки быстро ретировались обратно за свои столики, тут же погрузившись в свои дела.

— Джемма? — позвал Фитц, не совсем уверенный, что она будет в состоянии обратить на него внимание.

— О, Фитц, — прошептала она со слезами, которые грозились вот-вот пролиться из глаз, и всхлипнула так отчаянно, что Фитц отныне обрёл в жизни единственную цель — всё исправить.

***

— Я разберусь, — заявил он, уверенно подходя к столу и снова запуская программу.

— Как? — прошептала Джемма голосом, полным отчаянной безысходности. На выполнение этого задания у неё ушло почти два часа, и воссоздать его за пятнадцать минут, даже с помощью Фитца, было ну просто нереально. Теперь её непременно отправят в класс для неуспевающих, а то и вовсе выгонят из Академии… Она никогда не будет работать в ЩИТе, и…

— Восстановлю данные, — коротко бросил Фитц, уже просматривая базу голографических файлов.

— Как ты?.. — Джемма с изумлением наблюдала, как он поднимал папку за папкой и быстро их пролистывал. Они еще не изучали программирование, не так ли? Она безмолвно наблюдала, ошеломленная сосредоточенностью на лице Фитца и быстрыми движениями его рук.

— Файловая архитектура стандартизирована для всех подразделений ЩИТа, — объяснил он, углубляясь в детали, — пока удаленные файлы не уплыли на защищенный паролем сервер, я смогу вернуть тебе твое задание, — он на мгновение замер, улыбнувшись Джемме, а после снова погрузился в работу.

— Я не могу так облажаться, — шепнула себе Джемма. Она чувствовала, как с каждым поворотом запястья Фитца и движением его пальцев растёт и множится ее надежда. Ей будет что сдать в конце урока. Ей не придется идти к преподавателю с пустыми руками спустя почти два часа работы в лаборатории.

— Нет, если я справлюсь, — коротко бросил Фитц. И на этот раз, когда она посмотрела на его лицо, оно было восхитительно непоколебимым.

***

Фитц, пока искал файл, старался не смотреть на Джемму и мельком. Эти слезы на её глазах были буквально ударом ниже пояса. Он больше не хотел видеть её плачущей никогда в жизни. Точка.

А затем он сказал Джемме, что сможет вернуть ее работу, и то, как она посмотрела… Если он справится с этой задачей, то станет её героем, так? Значит, выбора не оставалось?

Блокируя всё лишнее, Фитц пытался припомнить всё, что мог, о практиках ЩИТа в области архивирования. Сначала он обратился ко всем очевидным пунктам программы: к удаленным файлам и к истории операций, однако задание Джеммы будто бы кануло в лету.

Куда бы он поместил файл, если бы сам проектировал систему?

И вот оно: файловое чистилище, что-то вроде временного прибежища для работы, что была прервана против воли её создателя. Фитц знал, что должен был быть там какой-либо протокол для защиты от перебоев в подаче электроэнергии и тому подобного. С удовлетворением и небывалый облегчением в сердце он вытащил на свет божий законченную работу Джеммы и повернулся к ней с улыбкой.

— Полагаю, это твое? — сказал он, от души наслаждаясь тем, как осветилось её лицо. Она была такой красивой, когда была счастлива… Даже красивее, чем обычно!

— Боже мой, Фитц! — просияла Джемма, подпрыгивая на цыпочках, — это было так потрясающе, что я могла бы тебя расцеловать!

Он вдруг почувствовал, как его улыбка застывает на лице, а облегчение в сердце сменяется липким противным страхом.

***

Джемма тяжело сглотнула, заметив поступивший на лице Фитца внезапный испуг. Мгновение назад он был так счастлив и горд, а потом она сказала самую глупую на свете вещь. Ну, что за идиотка! Вот, что случилось, когда она позволила эмоциям взять верх!

Они уставились друг на друга, не в силах произнести ни слова, и Джемме отчаянно захотелось, чтобы существовала в жизни кнопка перемотки назад. Если б только могла она повернуть время вспять… Затем Фитц почесал затылок, неловко уставился себе под ноги, и Джемме захотелось провалиться сквозь землю со стыда.

— И чего ты ждешь? — громко выкрикнула Тина, нагло вклиниваясь в очередную их неловкую ситуацию.

— Что? — переспросила Джемма, отрывая взгляд от Фитца, чтобы глянуть на однокурсницу. _Не сейчас, Тина. Пожалуйста, не сейчас!_

— Нельзя просто предложить парню поцелуй и оставить его с носом, — хихикнула Тина, подталкивая ее к Фитцу.

Джемма споткнулась и едва не рухнула Фитцу под ноги. Теперь они были всего в полуметре друг от друга, и она сомневалась, что когда-либо раньше стояла к нему так близко. Это было даже хуже, чем спать в одной постели, потому что, по крайней мере, тогда о поцелуях речи не шло.

— Но…

Фитц снова поднял голову, и от его взгляда у Джеммы перехватило дыхание. Ох уж эти его голубые глаза… У неё были глюки, или Фитц и правда смотрел на нее так, будто действительно хотел поцеловать, но смертельно, до безумия боялся?

— Всё в порядке, Джемма, — сказал он нервно, — тебе вовсе не обязательно… — Фитц пожал плечами, — то есть, я знаю, что ты не имела в виду…

Джемма снова с трудом сглотнула, чувствуя, как её саму охватывает нервный трепет. Могла ли она действительно?.. _Сейчас или никогда, Симмонс. Другого шанса у тебя не будет._

Подавшись вперед и встав на цыпочки, она замерла в миллиметре от его лица. Неужели она действительно хотела, чтобы ее с Фитцем первый поцелуй случился на глазах у Тины? А заодно и под пристальным вниманием всего класса голографической инженерии? А затем Джемма послала всех к чертям и сдвинулась на дюйм, чтобы легонько прижаться губами к его алеющей щеке.

***

Фитц затаил дыхание, когда Джемма подошла к нему чуть ближе. Она действительно собиралась это сделать! Поцеловать его! Фитц поблагодарил всех несуществующих богов за его умение обращаться с компьютерами, а затем закрыл глаза, чтобы получше сосредоточиться.

Когда дыхание Джеммы коснулось его лица, он задрожал от нетерпения, а когда ее губы тепло и мягко прижались к его щеке, а не к его губам, он постарался подавить легкий приступ разочарования. В его ситуации даже дружеский поцелуй в щеку лучше, чем ничего.

— Спасибо, — прошептала Джемма, всё ещё не отходя далеко, так что Фитц мог чувствовать ее слова так же, как и слышать.

— Не стоит, — прохрипел он, прочистив горло, и снова открыл глаза. Ему показалось, или Джемма и правда хотела продолжения? Ну вот, теперь он воображал всякую несусветицу. Великолепно.

Тина позади них разочарованно вздохнула.

— Серьезно? И это всё?

— Что? — переспросили они в один голос.

Но Тина лишь всплеснула руками, удаляясь прочь.

— Хочешь пообедать? — предложил Фитц, глядя на часы. Занятие должно было завершиться через несколько минут, и его желудок определенно понимал, который час стоял на дворе.

— Просто позволь мне сначала сохранить свою работу, — улыбнулась Джемма, — мне определённое стоит подходить к этому вопросу ответственнее.

***

Джемма сохранила свой файл на локальном хранилище, в папке с пометками своему преподавателю, а затем в своей личной сетевой папке и, вдобавок, сбросила себе по USB. Никогда больше она не собиралась переживать подобный травмирующий опыт.

Закончив, она повернулась к Фитцу, который закрывал свой голостол и собирал сумку. Может, этот день был не так уж и плох.


	5. Chapter 5

Это было нелепо.

— Я сдаюсь, — пораженно покачал головой Фитц, — это просто невозможно!

— Ещё как возможно! — настаивала Тина, ободряюще ему улыбаясь.

Фитц посмотрел на нее ровным взглядом.

— Ты по девочкам, — сообщил он ей. И если он и был в чём-то в этой жизни уверен, так это в том, что он не был женщиной, а Тина — мужчиной.

— Да что ты говоришь! — она закатила глаза, — дальше-то что?

— Дело в том, — Фитц скрестил руки и распрямился, — независимо от того, что я сделаю, ты, — он ткнул в неё пальцем, — не соблазнишься, — не то чтобы он вообще этого хотел, но чёрт бы побрал этот проклятый идиотский факультатив, что грозился погубить его карьеру в ЩИТе на корню!

— Ни черта подобного, Шерлок, — не согласилась Тина, — но, если уж на то пошло, никто в этом классе на самом деле никого не соблазняет. Оглянись вокруг, — она широко махнула рукой, чтобы охватить всю аудиторию, — мы просто пытаемся сделать вид, будто соблазняем и соблазняемся, — приняв царственную позу, Тина произнесла, — актерская игра, мой мальчик.

— Как скажешь, — разочарованно протянул Фитц, — игра или нет, а я во всём этом натуральнейшее бревно, — как он должен был притворяться чёртовым Дон Жуаном, если в жизни никого не соблазнял? В такие моменты Фитц от души ненавидел тот факт, что все в Академии ЩИТа были намного старше его и куда сильнее поднаторели в подобного рода… сферах деятельности.

Ну, почти все. Фитц взглянул в сторону Симмонс, которая отчаянно хлопала ресницами, глядя на своего партнера по заданию, отчего-то напоминающего Фитцу неповоротливое вьючное животное.

Тина проследила за направлением его взгляда и кивнула сама себе.

— Хорошо, Фитц, я любезно сделаю тебе одолжение.

Он приподнял бровь. Одолжение? Она скажет классу, что у него ужасный галитоз, и целовать его не стоит во избежание рвоты?

Тина терпеливо ждала его ответа, но, когда его не последовало, пожала плечами и всё равно продолжила.

— Я расскажу тебе, как соблазнить женщину.

Фитц усмехнулся, закатывая глаза. Этот денек переставал быть томным.

Тина приподняла бровь.

— Со сколькими женщинами занимался сексом ты, а со сколькими — я? — риторически поинтересовалась она.

Фитц замер, на мгновение задумавшись. Ноль против… хм… Сильвии, ХеГён, Эшли и Дороти? И это только те, о которых он был наслышан.

— Ну? — покорно уступил он.

— Если ты хочешь покорить женщину, — терпеливо начала Тина самым назидательным тоном, — тебе нужно соблазнить ее _разум_ , а не тело.

Фитц нахмурился.

— Что, черт возьми, ты несешь?

Тина провела ладонью по губам, а затем нетерпеливо нахмурилась.

— Я пытаюсь помочь тебе, Фитц. Потерпи пять минут!

— Потерпел бы, если бы ты говорила что-то, чего стоит послушать, — проворчал он, проводя ботинком по полу.

Упав на двухместную кушетку, установленную в их рабочем пространстве, Тина потянулась и приглашающе помахала Фитцу усесться рядом с ней. Он рухнул на подушку, как мешок с картошкой, и весело хмыкнул. Тина, закатив глаза, расположила его так, чтобы оба они оказались чуть наклонены друг к другу, соприкасаясь коленями.

— Что ж, — начала она, — прежде всего поговори с ней по душам и разузнай больше о её интересах.

— Это и есть соблазнение? — скептически приподнял бровь Фитц. Для него это звучало, как нормальный, обычный разговор.

— Это первая часть, да, — кивнула Тина, пытаясь проявить к нему великодушное терпение, — на данном этапе куда важнее прислушиваться к тому, что она говорит.

Фитц посмотрел на нее, как на полную идиотку. А другая важная часть — не забывать дышать? Или позволить силе тяжести удержать его от падения с дивана?

— Вместо чего? — спросил он с явным раздражением.

— Вместо того, чтобы ждать своей очереди заговорить.

Фитц моргнул. Затем снова моргнул. А после глубоко призадумался. Это была принципиально новая идея, и она поразила его разум, как стрела. Слушать, вместо того, чтобы ждать своей очереди. Проклятье. И часто он так делал?

— Земля вызывает Фитца! — немного насмешливо воскликнула Тина.

— Продолжай, — кивнул он, сохраняя невозмутимое лицо.

— Слушай её и задавай уточняющие вопросы. Узнай причины ее ответов. Поделись своими историями, которые резонируют с этими причинами, а затем задай еще один личный вопрос о ней.

Фитц медленно кивнул, сосредоточенно нахмурившись. Вроде как когда он разговаривал с Джеммой.

— Хорошо, это имеет смысл.

— Ты также можешь делать ей комплименты, если пожелаешь, но только если они будут абсолютно искренними. И не только в том случае, если у неё банально красивые глаза.

Как насчет работы объекта соблазнения с опытными образцами в химической лаборатории? Фитц усмехнулся. Джемма была искренне рада, когда он похвалил её технику.

— Или сиськи, — решительно добавила Тина, нахмурившись.

— Эй! — запротестовал было Фитц, одновременно возмущенный и оскорбленный.

— В любом случае, — продолжила Тина, — после того, как вы двое, голубки, малость поворкуете, наступит самая важная часть плана. Ну, та, что даст ей понять, что интересуешься ты ею не только как другом… — она замолчала и лукаво улыбнулась.

Фитц быстро взглянул в сторону Симмонс, которая неловко обхватила лицо своего партнера и делала своими бровями какие-то до жути странные манипуляции, так что казалось, будто её сразил нервный тик. Прелестно.

— Что? — подсказал Фитц, снова оборачиваясь к своей партнёрше.

— Взгляд, — лаконично сказала Тина.

— Взгляд? — совершенно сбитый с толку, переспросил Фитц. Как он мог научиться смотреть на кого-то по-другому?

— Именно.

— Да, я уже понял, но…

— Посмотри на неё так, будто обрёл нечто невообразимо прекрасное, и сам космос померк на фоне её невообразимого великолепия. 

— А что, если это не так? — нахмурился Фитц. Казалось несусветной глупостью заставлять девушку думать, будто она потрясающая, а на самом деле воспринимать ее лишь как потенциальный источник для сбора разведданных.

— Это всё игра, о которой мы говорили ранее, помнишь? — Тина вздохнула и провела пальцами по волосам, — так что подумай, насколько твоя избранница удивительна, прекрасна и очаровательна, а затем посмотри на нее так, чтобы она это поняла.

— Что поняла?

— Что ты желаешь большего, чем дружбы.

Фитц снова мельком взглянул на Джемму. Ее партнер сжимал ее руку и целовал костяшки её пальцев. Чёртов мерзкий упырь.

— Но мне ведь понадобится от неё лишь информация, — пробормотал Фитц.

— Ну, есть такое, — признала Тина, — если, конечно, ты используешь эту технику лишь в работе.

А зачем ему использовать её вне?

— Ой, — взгляд Фитца снова ненадолго переместился на Джемму. Она заливисто (и не особо-то правдоподобно) хохотала, будто слышала самую уморительную в жизни шутку.

Фитц прочистил горло и опустил глаза вниз, на свои руки, лежащие на коленях.

— И что, м-м-м… — он снова откашлялся, прежде чем поднять голову и покоситься на Тину, — что мне делать после этого «взгляда»? — пальцами он изобразил кавычки и скривил глупое лицо, пытаясь отвлечься от причины, по которой он и задал этот вопрос.

— Ну… — пожала плечами Тина, — если она клюнет на наживку, ты ее поцелуешь.

— Я!.. — Фитц покраснел до корней волос и посмотрел куда угодно, только не на Симмонс. Он не мог просто… Не мог… А вдруг она…

— Если она бросит на тебя взгляд из разряда «Я не могу поверить в своё грёбаное счастье!», ты почувствуешь, что поцелуй твой будет желанным, — усмехнулась Тина, — но вообще-то, можешь и разрешения спросить. Это будет очаровательно.

— Очаровательно? Будто я какой-то ребенок?

— Менее сексуально и более… не знаю, застенчиво? — Тина пожала плечами, — и некоторым женщинам это нравится! Но не уверена, насколько эффективно тактика эта подействует на международную супершпионку.

Романофф, вероятно, рассмеялась бы ему в лицо, предложи он ей поцелуй. А за подобную наглость против её воли и вовсе бы прикончила.

— Пожалуй, буду придерживаться соблазнения учёных, спасибо, — Фитц раздражённо покачал головой, — оставим международных супершпионов оперативникам.

Тина снова пожала плечами и встала, собираясь оставить его с одиночестве — была дана новая команда сменить партнёров по заданию.

— Как пожелаешь, — небрежно бросила она напоследок, — значит, мне достанется больше горячих ниндзя с пятым размером.

Фитц рассмеялся, качая головой. Тина могла быть неприятной и властной, но он не мог не признать, что иногда и от неё был какой-никакой толк.


	6. Chapter 6

Джемма тихо и угрюмо сидела на диванчике в конференц-зале библиотеки, ожидая прибытия Фитца. На коленях она держала учебник, но сосредоточиться на чтении всё никак не удавалось. Всякий раз, когда она пыталась сконцентрироваться на словах, ее глаза теряли фокус, а мысли возвращались к разговору, который она ненароком подслушала минутами ранее. Приходилось начинать абзац сначала.

 _Не будь дурой_ , ругала она себя. Это свободная страна, и если она _так жаждет_ пригласить его на свидание, то имеет на это полное право. Джемма прикусила нижнюю губу и почувствовала, что хмурится. Да и к тому же, ну, пригласит его эта корова погулять, но кто сказал, что он непременно ответит согласием? Джемма быстро моргнула и заставила себя сделать глубокий вдох. И если он скажет «да», то пусть будут счастливы вместе. Губы Джеммы слегка задрожали, но она выпятила подбородок вперёд, беря себя в руки.

_Надеюсь, они поженятся, наплодят кучу орущих младенцев и жить будут долго и счастливо!_

Джемма гулко захлопнула учебник и отчаянно пихнула его в сумку. Больше в конференц-зале никого не было, и потому никто не узнает, если она просто уйдет и позже извинится за своё отсутствие. Она могла просто…

— Привет, — задыхаясь, выговорил Фитц, прорываясь через дверь, — прости! Я говорил в лаборатории с профессором Ортега. Я ведь не опоздал?

Проклятье! Она выглядела прямо-таки рассерженной…

Лицо Фитца раскраснелось от забега после по кампусу, а грудь отчаянно вздымалась. Волосы его торчали в разные стороны, а глаза ярко-ярко горели. Совсем как два ослепительных маячка.

Ну, так же нечестно!

— В самом деле? — холодно поинтересовалась Джемма, бросая сумку обратно на диван, — профессор Ортега? А как же Гомес?

Чертова взбалмошная девица!

— Гомес? — совершенно сбитый с толку, промямлил Фитц. Гомес даже не являлась инженером. Так с чего бы ей находится с ним в лаборатории?

— Угу, — продолжила Джемма, скрестив руки на груди и сохраняя свой прохладно-бодрящий тон, — она тебя искала. _Скорее уж отчаянно жаждала встречи. Эта дамочка была совершенно лишена чувства собственного достоинства!_

— Хм, — пожал плечами Фитц, бросив сумку на пол возле дивана и плюхнувшись на подушки. Зачем она могла его искать? Единственный их общий курс — чертов факультатив по навыкам шпионажа. Так для чего им пересекаться вне его? — это странно, — он наклонился вперед и стал копаться в рюкзаке, пока не отыскал там свой учебник. Симмонс всё ещё стояла, гневно скрестив руки на груди, — разве мы не собирались здесь позаниматься?

Проклятье! Он снова опоздал!

Джемма стиснула зубы, прищурившись. Похоже, Фитца не особо интересовало, с какой целью искала его эта легкомысленная особа. Быть может, она не интересовала его вовсе?

— Я уже собиралась уходить, — она указала через плечо на дверь, и лицо Фитца слегка помрачнело.

— Как скажешь, — кивнул он и снова наклонился, открывая сумку, чтобы отправить туда учебник. Ему действительно стоило озаботиться покупкой часов, потому как он снова, _снова_ разозлил этим Джемму, — извини за опоздание, — произнес он с натянутой улыбкой, — я знаю, как сильно это тебя раздражает.

Отчего-то припомнился тот первый день последнего семестра. Только вот теперь всё было много хуже, ведь Джемма Симмонс была просто _замечательной._

Джемма сглотнула, увидев разочарованную улыбку Фитца и его грустные глаза. Он буквально выглядел так, словно она моментом ранее от души пнула его любимого щеночка. И это не его была вина, что чертова Гомес так хотела с ним встречаться. Единственное, в чём Фитца и правда можно было обвинить, так это в его _невероятности_.

— Я собиралась выпить кофе, — неловко закончила Джемма, — тебе принести?

А затем его угрюмое лицо так преисполнилось надежды, что она не могла не улыбнуться.

— Ты уверена? — спросил Фитц. _Ну, что за вопрос, идиот!_

— Двойные сливки и три ложечки сахара, верно? — спросила Джемма, подходя к двери. Она затаила дыхание, ожидая, пока он закончит собираться.

— Ага, — малость удивился Фитц и почувствовал, как на лице, угрожая прорваться сквозь все барьеры, вырисовывается глуповатая улыбка. _Она знала, как именно он предпочитал пить кофе! Это ведь был хороший знак, верно?_ Фитц уставился на Джемму, пока та мешкалась у двери. _Это был его шанс!_ — позволь мне тебя угостить, — предложил он, — как никак, я заставил тебя ждать.

Что ж, десять секунд, полёт нормальный.

Джемма покраснела, чувствуя себя донельзя виноватой. Она просто ужасно вела себя сейчас с Фитцем, а он ведь даже ничего толком не сделал!

— Ты вовсе не опоздал, — снова заверила его Джемма с лёгкой улыбкой. Но как же мило было, что он в принципе об этом волновался! — я просто была слегка не в настроении.

Фитц глядел, как она открывает дверь и направляется к выходу из библиотеки, и ощутил резкий порыв вдохновения, помноженный на внезапную для самого себя решимость действовать. _Просто сделай это!_

— Как насчёт… — он прочистил внезапно пересохшее горло и изо всех сил постарался звучать максимально небрежно, — как насчет того, чтобы я вместо этого угостил тебя ужином? — выпалил он на одном дыхании.

_Дерьмо. Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо._

Фитц с ужасом затаил дыхание, ожидая ее ответа и чувствуя, как бешено колотится о ребра сердце.

Джемма замерла на полпути и моргнула, обрабатывая услышанное. Он просто?.. Он просто… ОнТолькоЧтоПозвалЕеНаУжин! Джемме пришлось напомнить себе, что нужно дышать, а затем, что неплохо бы хоть как-то отреагировать, потому как Фитц по-прежнему ожидал её ответа.

Фитц уставился на неподвижную фигуру Джеммы и ощутил неприятно растущую в груди панику. Господи, он всё испортил! Он до смерти её напугал, и теперь она лишь пытается придумать хороший предлог ответить ему отказом. О, разумеется, привычная английская вежливость Джемму не покинет, но партнёра по лаборатории она непременно попросит заменить, и…

— С удовольствием, — пискнула Джемма, не оборачиваясь. Боже мой. Боже мой.

— Отлично, — прохрипел Фитц. Господи.

Наступила неловкая тишина, а затем Джемма немного пришла в себя. Кофе. Она собиралась за кофе.

— Я скоро вернусь.

— Я буду ждать.

Господи.


	7. Chapter 7

Джемма нерешительно замерла в примерочной. Затем нервно прикусила нижнюю губу и в тысячный раз посмотрела на себя в зеркало, глубоко нахмурившись.

На ней было надето платье, это факт. Вообще-то, довольно красивое платье. Оно было великолепного оттенка, который чудесно подчеркивал румянец её щек и заставлял глаза искриться золотым. К тому же, платье очень выгодно определяло все нужные места, да и едва только его надев, Джемма почувствовала себя красивой.

Она переплела пальцы, снова закусила губу и вздохнула. Она не могла его надеть. Вырядись Джемма подобным образом, Фитц непременно решит, что она сочла их сегодняшний ужин свиданием. На этом платье буквально написано было — «свидание». Буквами в пару метров высотой и в неоновой мигающей подсветке.

Джемма повернулась к зеркалу, чтобы снова взглянуть себе на спину. Черт знает, какая тут была задействована магия пошива, но, что бы то ни было, надо признать: ее задница выглядела просто фантастически. Джемма тут же покраснела. А если Фитц, возможно, придет к аналогичному выводу? Румянец стал еще ярче, когда она снова осмотрела себя спереди и осознала, что и там выпуклости были хоть куда. Прямо под великолепнейшим разрезом. Не то чтобы платье было прямо-таки скандальным (если только вас не угораздило развить в себе вкус восьмидесятилетней бабки), но, учитывая склонность Джеммы к свитерам с высоким воротом и блузкам на пуговицах, это было определено нечто из ряда вон.

Неожиданно для самой себя она обнаружила, что задается вопросом, какую женскую часть Фитц в теории мог бы предпочитать. Глупость какая.

Глядя на подол, что ниспадал чуть выше колена, Джема была вынуждена допустить, что, возможно, он больше предпочитал ноги.

Ей оставалось времени прикупить каблуки?

Она резко покачала головой и быстро выдохнула.

Стоило немедленно взять себя в руки. Они обедали вместе практически каждый день с момента их знакомства. И вечер этот вовсе не являлся исключением из правил.

Джемма потянулась было назад, чтобы расстегнуть уже молнию на спине, когда, к полной для себя неожиданности, услыхала знакомые голоса в кабинке напротив.

— Почему тебя вообще так это заботит? — спросил голос, который Джемма обычно ассоциировала с химической лабораторией.

— Потому что они два идиота! — прозвучал разочарованный донельзя ответ.

Джози? И Тина? Джемма нахмурилась. Эта девица преследовала её повсюду? Пожав плечами, Джемма снова потянулась за спину, чуть приподняв платье, чтобы лучше дотянуться до молнии.

— Они буквально самые умные детишки в Академии, — возразила Джози, — раз уж они идиоты, что тогда насчет нас?

Джемма застыла, неловко согнув руки за спиной. Самые умные детишки в Академии? Почему они говорили о них с Фитцем? Да и что она имела в виду под _идиотами_? Джемма выпрямилась, цепляя на лицо надменно-возмущенное выражение, и положила пальцы на ручку двери, чтобы выйти из своей кабинки и поделиться своим мнением на сей счёт.

— Ха! — рассмеялась Тина, — умные в том, что касается книг, лабораторий и тому подобного, конечно. Но полнейшие идиоты, когда дело касается друг друга.

Это заставило Джемму замереть на месте. Она убрала пальцы с ручки и моргнула, совершенно не понимая, к чему всё это велось.

— И что? — фыркнула Джози, которой явно поднадоела тема разговора, — почему тебя вообще так сильно заботит их потенциальный роман?

Их… что?

— Я просто… — Тина беспомощно вздохнула, — они так идеально подходят друг другу, но так чертовски слепы, что у меня уже чешутся руки столкнуть их лбами и держать, пока они не поцелуются.

Джемма присела на скамейку примерочной и постаралась взять дыхание под контроль.

Поцеловать Фитца? Не могла же она просто…

Джози засмеялась.

— Разве ты уже не сделала это однажды?

Хорошо, может и могла, но то был ненастоящий поцелуй!

— Есть такое, — рассмеялась Тина, — и ты знаешь, что это сработало, — она снова вздохнула, — но как же сложно с этими подростками!

Джемма нахмурилась. Во всём этом не было никакого смысла.

— Ты одержима, — усмехнулась Джози, — это довольно странно и как-то нездорóво.

— Но они же родственные души! — запротестовала Тина.

Родственные души? Джемма тяжело сглотнула, качая головой. Партнёры по лаборатории? Конечно. Друзья? Несомненно. Но… родственные души?

Джози фыркнула, но Тина её оборвала.

— Ты когда-нибудь видела, чтобы два человека синхронизировались до такой степени, как эти двое?

— Послушай…

Подобные мнения вряд ли могут служить основанием для…

— А может, ты знаешь кого-то, кто сдружился бы быстрее них?

— Я имею в виду…

Конечно же, у них был общий научный бэкграунд и всё такое, но…

— А как они друг на друга смотрят!

— Да, но…

А как они друг на друга смотрят?

— Люби они друг друга ещё сильней, и над головами у них уже вовсю кружились бы маленькие мультяшные сердечки! — едва не крикнула Тина.

Люби… Чего-чего?

Джози засмеялась.

— Ладно, убедила! — хмыкнула она, переводя дух, — ФитцСиммонс по уши друг в друга влюблены. Я сдаюсь!

У Джеммы резко закружилась голова, и она решила засунуть голову промеж колен. Разумеется, предусмотрительно не закрывая при этом уши.

— Спасибо, — рассмеялась Тина, — хотя смотреть на них — одно сплошное разочарование!

Джемма дышала медленно и ровно, стараясь не дрожать. Она и правда влюблена в Фитца?

— Так зачем же смотреть?

— А не смотреть я не могу!

А Фитц в неё?

— Но это же сводит тебя с ума, а заодно и меня, ведь трещишь ты об этом без умолку!

— Я просто хочу, чтобы они поняли уже, насколько сильно друг другу нравятся!

Нет, ни единого шанса.

— Как ты думаешь, почему они всё ещё ведут себя, как два полнейших идиота?

— Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Единственное разумное объяснение — боятся признать очевиднейшую в мире истину.

Тина всего лишь увидела то, что хотела увидеть. Напридумывала себе и рада.

— Я имею в виду, она его _поцеловала_ , а он подумал, что это было по-дружески, Карл! Ну, это же не имеет смысла!

Эй, это был вполне обычный благодарственный поцелуй!

— Сомневаюсь, что так целуют тех, кого считают «лишь другом».

И, возможно, ей это немного понравилось. Совсем чуть-чуть.

— А я о чем? — Тина снова вздохнула, — ты понимаешь, он может прямо пригласить её на свидание, и она заставит себя думать, что это будет лишь дружеская посиделка в баре.

Джемма подняла голову и глянула на себя в зеркало. Закусив губу, она нахмурилась и посмотрела на платье, которое она всё еще не могла решиться купить.

Джози засмеялась.

— Готова поспорить, если её угораздит пойти на это свидание в каком-нибудь офигенном платье в пол, он решит, что вырядилась она так, потому что после встречалась с кем-либо еще и не хотела тратить время на переодевание!

— Точно! — захохотала Тина, — я беру эти джинсы, кстати.

Джемма услышала, как скрипнула дверка примерочной.

— Неплохо, — оценила Джози, — а что насчет верха?

— Ограничусь одним топом, — бросила Тина, — но, пожалуй, взгляну еще разок на ту восхитительную кожаную куртку.

Их голоса уже стихли вдали, а Джемма всё сидела внутри, глядя на себя и принимая решение.

— Вам помочь? — скучающе поинтересовалась девушка-консультант, разбиравшая огромную стопку одежды, оставленную Джеммой минутами ранее.

— О нет, — покачала головой она с самым решительным выражением лица, — я уже отыскала лучшее на свете платье.


	8. Chapter 8

Фитц ещё раз дёрнул молнию куртки, чтобы убедиться в том, что она плотно доходит до шеи. Затем он нервно переступил с ноги на ногу, бросив взгляд на свои новые цифровые часы. Взглянул на дверь перед собой, а затем снова — на часы.

Где-то в промежуток между приглашением в понедельник Симмонс на ужин и вечером субботы он осознал, что на деле и не оговаривал сам факт свидания. Конечно, можно было предположить, что «вечер» и «суббота» шли несколько вразрез с привычным пониманием в обществе такого понятия, как «дружеская посиделка», и она, конечно, смекнёт, что к чему.

Однако каковы были на то реальные шансы? Фитц пожевал щеку и снова глянул на часы. Оставалось целых двадцать минут, проклятье. В кои-то веки он твёрдо вознамерился не опоздать, а в результате уже минут десять слонялся в коридоре близ комнаты Джеммы, невольно собирая вокруг себя микротолпу зевак. У этих людей совсем не было своей личной жизни, да?

Когда уже четвёртый пробормотал себе под нос что-то отдаленно напоминающее «ФитцСиммонс», он решил, что лучше уж заявиться слишком рано, чем провести за дверью ещё хоть мгновение. Снова глубоко вздохнув и в последний раз нервно дернув молнию куртки, Фитц решительно шагнул вперёд и постучал в дверь.

***

Джемма, согнувшаяся в три погибели, чтобы застегнуть на спине молнию, удивленно подняла глаза. Который был час? Она посмотрела на часы и увидела, что не было и шести с четвертью. Фитц не должен был забирать её ещё, по меньшей мере, пятнадцать минут. Он решил начать пораньше, чтобы пораньше от неё отделаться? Джемма знала Фитца уже почти шесть месяцев, и опаздывал он практически всегда. Она вроде как на это рассчитывала… В конце концов, она даже не приступила ещё к прическе и макияжу!

Поспешив к двери, она замерла на миг, чтобы отдышаться и нацепить на лицо лучезарную улыбку. Хотелось верить, что она и правда не ошибалась насчёт свидания. Собравшись с духом, Джемма распахнула дверь.

— Фитц! — приветствовала она его с энтузиазмом, а себе мысленно велела успокоиться. Можно подумать, не видела она его несколько недель, а не каких-то пару-тройку часов.

Джемма ожидала, пока Фитц войдет в её комнату, но тот отчего-то входить внутрь не спешил, в нерешительности замерев у входа.

— Фитц? — позвала она, озабоченно наморщив лоб, — ты в порядке?

Может, он болен и зашел к ней по пути в медцентр, чтобы объяснить, почему должен её сегодня продинамить?

Фитц моргнул раз или два, а затем быстро кивнул.

— Извини, — пробормотал он внезапно застенчиво, — могу я?.. — он указал внутрь комнаты, — то есть, я знаю, что ещё слишком рано, но…

— Конечно, — заверила его Джемма, открывая дверь пошире и отступая в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти. Закрыв за ним дверь, она ощутила внезапную неловкость.

_Фитц находился в её комнате. И происходило это во внеучебное время, а еще на ней было надето это платье, и они собирались, предположительно, на свидание._

— Ты выглядишь… — начал было Фитц, оборачиваясь, чтобы снова взглянуть на Джемму, однако замолчал, не закончив предложение, и беспомощно на неё уставился.

_Великолепно! Восхитительно! Потрясающе! Скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, чёртов безмозглый кретин!_

— Это новое платье? — слабо проговорил он, ощущая себя полнейшим идиотом. Ещё мгновение назад Джемма выглядела вполне себе счастливой, а сейчас улыбка её словно погасла.

Джемма опустила взгляд на своё платье и подняла обе руки, чтобы заправить за уши непослушные локоны.

— Я… — тихо начала она, отталкиваясь от двери, и у Фитца перехватило дыхание, — всё в порядке?

Она выглядела встревоженной. С чего бы это? Это ему предстояло сказать, что их ожидает свидание. А потом она просто выставит его отсюда вон.

— Я имею в виду… — откашлялся Фитц, не в силах и глянуть в сторону Джеммы. Сердце билось так отчаянно, что грозило выскочить из груди. 

— Я могу переодеться, — предложила тем временем Джемма, подавленно пожимая плечами и указывая на шкаф.

_Проклятье! Ну, почему его чёртов глупый мозг выкинул ему подобную подлянку?!_

— Нет! — воскликнул Фитц быстро и с куда большей интенсивностью, нежели при обычном разговоре.

Джемма моргнула, весьма ошеломленная.

— Ты уверен? — спросила она и, вроде как, уголки её губ приподнялись. Совсем чуть-чуть.

Фитц снова быстро-быстро закивал.

— Определенно, — убежденно заявил он. Не хватало ещё, чтобы раздеваться она начала в его присутствии.

Хм…

Фитц прочистил горло, отвешивая себе мысленных тумаков даже за попытку мозга подумать в этом конкретном направлении. Однако Джемма теперь по-настоящему улыбалась, и он почувствовал, что сердцу в груди как-то сразу стало тесновато, а ещё эти чёртовы руки… Не имея ни малейшего представления, куда их можно в действительности деть, Фитц от безысходности засунул их в карманы куртки.

— Мне понадобится ещё десять минут или около того, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Джемма, направляясь в сторону ванной, — почему бы тебе не раздеться, пока ты меня ждёшь?

Фитц автоматически потянулся к молнии, а затем замер, зажав язычок между большим и указательным пальцами. Если он снимет куртку, Джемма, конечно же, увидит его галстук. Она увидит галстук и поймёт, что это свидание. Вообще-то Фитц планировал для начала «осмотреться на местности» и аккуратно избавиться от галстука, если вечер приобретёт характер дружеской встречи.

— Фитц? — подсказала Джемма. _Да что с ним было сегодня не так?_ Она с нежностью наблюдала, как сначала его уши, а затем щеки да и всё лицо в целом покрываются румянцем.

— Я… — начал он, по-прежнему держа руку на молнии у шеи.

Джемма склонила голову, ожидая продолжения. Когда стало ясно, что ничего не последует, она попыталась вновь:

— Ты?..

Фитц тяжело сглотнул и засунул обе руки обратно в карманы куртки.

— Что планируешь делать после? — спросил он небрежно и знакомым движением отвернулся в сторону, глядя на неё краем глаза.

Так Джози была права?

— После? — переспросила она, внимательно наблюдая за выражением его лица. К несчастью, слежка была моментально зафиксирована, и Фитц тут же принялся перебирать бумажки на её рабочем столе.

Он быстро пожал плечами и бросил неопределённо:

— Ну, после ужина.

О, пресвятые небеса! Так Джози была права! Права!

Джемма плотно сжала губы в попытке сдержать смех облегчения, что грозился прорваться наружу. Это было свидание! Фитц вовсе не вёл бы себя подобным нелепым образом, не будь оно так.

Бабочки в её животе, впавшие было в спячку, когда она подумала, что ему не нравится её платье, внезапно расправили свои крохотные крылышки.

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами она, стараясь говорить так же небрежно, как и Фитц, — есть идеи?

***

Фитц резко обернулся и уставился на Джемму, что стояла там в ореоле света, льющегося из открытой двери её ванной. Ему потребовалось мгновение, чтобы полностью осознать истинный смысл этого простого вопроса, но когда до него дошло…

 _Чёрт побери! Это платье_ **_для него!_**

Еще раз дотронувшись до молнии, он одним быстрым движением стянул ее вниз и сбросил куртку. Назвался груздем — полезай в кузов.

— Я думал, мы могли бы… — Фитц помедлил на секунду, но затем стиснул зубы и посмотрел на Джемму, полный решимости, — немного прогуляться…

— Хорошо, — ярко улыбнулась Джемма, — я не возражаю.


	9. Chapter 9

Это было свидание. Это означало, что она могла держать его за руку, и он не будет возражать. Но что, если он возражал? Да и как вообще это провернуть? Они же гуляли. Не могла же она просто дернуться в сторону и схватить его за руку? Что, если она промахнется? Промахнется и случайно коснется его задницы? О боже, а теперь она думала о его заднице, и…

— Извини, — пробормотал Фитц, застенчиво улыбаясь.

А? Она что-то упустила?

— За что? — спросила Джемма, малость охваченная паникой. Она была настолько сконцентрирована на том, как **правильно** взять Фитца за руку, что совершенно выпала из реальности. И чёрт его знает, как долго это продолжалось.

Фитц пожал плечами и покорно вздохнул.

— За то, что тебе скучно, — робко улыбнулся он, — да и за всю эту бессвязную болтовню.

Глаза Джеммы испуганно расширились. Нет, нет, нет! Она уже всё испортила, а они ещё даже не дошли до кафе!

— Всё в порядке! — воскликнула она, быстро повернувшись к Фитцу и схватившись обеими руками за его предплечье, — это я виновата. Я была… — раскрасневшись, она нервно сжала губы. _Если она не скажет ему правду, то всё станет лишь только хуже._ — Я отвлеклась, потому что… — она отвернулась и тяжело сглотнула.

— Потому что?.. — спросил Фитц, в замешательстве нахмурившись. Он явственно погрустнел, когда она сказала, что не обращала внимания, так что ей срочно нужно было принимать меры и исправлять ситуацию, пока это ещё было возможно.

Джемма судорожно вздохнула и немного неловко улыбнулась.

— Я была… — она замолчала, подыскивая подходящее слово. _О, да черт возьми._ — Я была озабочена тем, как взять тебя за руку, — выпалила она на выдохе. Закончив, Джемма задержала дыхание и внимательно уставилась на его лицо, наблюдая за реакцией.

***

Фитц почувствовал, как полыхают его уши, а рот непроизвольно тянется в улыбку. _Озабочена тем, как как взять его за руку?_ И снова в груди стало слишком тесно, чтобы удержать все распирающие изнутри чувства.

Фитц прочистил горло и посмотрел в сторону своего предплечья, по-прежнему сжимаемого Джеммой.

— Ты промахнулась, — мягко и шутливо заметил он. _Джемма Симмонс хотела взять его за руку. Было бы **не по-джентльменски** этого ей не позволить. _Потянувшись, он осторожно высвободил своё предплечье, а затем сжал её ладонь в своей. Подняв голову, он встретился с ней взглядом и заметил, как она тоже покраснела. Восхитительно.

— Намного лучше, — улыбнулась Джемма, а затем, быстро наклонившись вперед, чмокнула его в щёку.

— А это ещё за что? — осторожно поинтересовался он, совершенно не возражая.

— За то же, за что и всегда, — просто сказала Джемма, ускоряя шаг, — за то, что ты такой замечательный.

Фитц с удивлением смотрел Джемме вслед, пока она вела их вперед по тротуару. _Она считала его замечательным. Она поцеловала его, потому что он замечательный._ Внезапно Фитц почувствовал себя полным идиотом, что когда-то он счел эти быстрые поцелуи лишь полными лёгкой дружеской симпатии.

***

Джемма не могла сдержать улыбку, сидя за столиком напротив Фитца. Он был таким…

— … и действительно, когда дело доходит до… что такое? — спросил Фитц, прерываясь. Он протянул руку, чтобы вытереть рот, — у меня что-то на лице?

Так невероятно мило.

— Лишь твои губы и нос, — хихикнула Джемма.

— О, — улыбнулся он в ответ, — нечестно дразнить человека за то, что он не в силах изменить.

— А я и не хочу, чтобы ты это менял, — сказала Джемма, опершись локтем о скатерть и подперев рукой подбородок, — ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть.

_И вряд ли она когда-нибудь устанет смотреть, как он покрывается румянцем._

— Ну… — Фитц замолчал, моргнув, — я имею в виду… — он откашлялся и уставился на свою тарелку, — мне… мне тоже нравится твое лицо, — пробормотал он, а затем поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как был воспринят его комплимент.

Джемма почувствовала, как сердце её бешено колотится в груди, а бабочки в животе кружатся в немыслимых доселе водоворотах. Ну, раз уж они выяснили, что их всецело устраивают лица друг друга, так может, самое время сделать следующий шаг?

***

Фитц помог Джемме надеть пальто, ощутив мимоходом невероятный аромат её шампуня. Малина. Конечно. 

— Знаешь, — сказал он, взяв Джемму за руку и толкнув дверь наружу, — говорят, космос на вкус, как малина.

Джемма, улыбнувшись, сжала его руку в ответ.

— На самом деле, это мой любимый научный факт, — произнесла она и вздрогнула, оказавшись на неожиданно промозглом уличном воздухе.

— Холодно? — спросил Фитц, и живот его при этой мысли сжался. Он мог бы предложить ей свою куртку. Или приобнять. Она, помнится, хотела взять его за руку, так может, не будет против и этого?

— Немного, — застенчиво улыбнулась Джемма и свободной рукой заправила волосы за ухо, кажется, с надеждой на него просматривая. Хорошо бы, это и правда было так. 

Фитц тяжело сглотнул. Всё или ничего.

— Я мог бы… — он протянул руку, не смея дышать.

— Было бы прекрасно, — покраснела Джемма. А затем она оказалась прижатой к его боку, ее руки обвились вокруг его талии, а голова упала ему на плечо. Остаться бы так навеки…

— Хочешь прогуляться по реке? — предложил Фитц. И почему его голос прозвучал так тоненько и испуганно, будто ему было от силы двенадцать?

***

Джемма прижалась к Фитцу за их столиком в переполненной кофейне. Определённо, внутри было куда теплее и уютнее, но количество посетителей било все мыслимые рекорды.

— Я никогда раньше не бывала здесь в столь поздний час, — извинилась она. Это было ее предложение согреться горячим шоколадом после прогулки по прохладным ночным улицам.

— Не беспокойся, — заверил Джемму Фитц, с энтузиазмом делая первый глоток какао, — м-м-м, однозначно стоит подождать, — его глаза слегка скосились, чтобы разглядеть объёмный ком взбитых сливок, что оказалась у него на носу.

Джемма засмеялась, и в голову тут же полезли те лишённые смысла романтические комедии, что она успела посмотреть за свою жизнь. Если это сработает и для них… Протянув руку к его лицу, она взяла на палец немного сливок, а затем слизнула.

— Ням-ням.

— Эй, — с улыбкой возмутился Фитц, — это были мои взбитые сливки, воришка!

— Мне остаётся лишь предложить тебе свои, — хитро улыбнулась Джемма. Сверкнув глазами, она сделала глоток горячего шоколада, целенаправленно большой глоток, несомненно, нарушив с десяток правил британского этикета. 

Смех Джеммы, однако, сошёл на нет, когда она увидела, как Фитц уставился на её губы. _Он собирался её поцеловать. Фитц собирался её поцеловать. А она — его._

Вместо этого Фитц моргнул и посмотрел Джемме в глаза.

— Может, пойдем? — тихо предложил он, оглядывая комнату, полную смеющихся людей.

Дыхание Джеммы участилось, а сердце забилось так сильно, что едва не вылетело из груди. Ну, почему из всех потенциально романтических мест на свете она предложила именно это глупое полное народу кафе?

Джемма резко встала со своего пластикового стула и отрывисто улыбнулась.

— Минутку, — сказала она, кладя руку Фитцу на плечо, чтобы он оставался на месте, — я просто попрошу нам стаканы с собой.

***

Сердце Фитца колотилось так сильно, что он был не сомневался ни секунды: ещё немного, и Джемма непременно это услышит. Они сидели на диванчике в пустынном холле возле научных лабораторий, разговаривая о занятиях, одногруппниках и преподавателя и попивая горячий шоколад, но всё, что занимало его мысли в тот момент — это её губы.

_Ну, поцелуй же её! Просто наклонись и сделай это!_

Фитц в нерешительности замер. Он, конечно, отчего-то решил, что Джемма непременно захочет поцелуя, но что, если он фатально ошибся с расчётами? Не мог же он просто рискнуть и надеяться на удачу? Или же мог?

— Тину свалил бы сердечный приступ, проведай она, что мы сейчас на свидании, — засмеялась Джемма.

— Тина? — нахмурился Фитц. Так вот же оно, спасение! Нужно посмотреть на Джемму _**тем особым взглядом**_ , и если она ответит ему взаимностью, можно действовать.

— Угу, — Джемма закатила глаза, по-прежнему улыбаясь, — она убеждена, что мы отлично смотримся вместе. Как пара.

— Пара? — слабо пробормотал Фитц. Какие уж тут навыки обольщения, когда Джемма говорит ему... **_такое_**?! 

— Я слышала, как она разговаривала с Джози о том, как сильно жаждет нашего свидания, — объяснила Джемма, глядя отчего-то вниз, на свою кружку с шоколадом, — она так безумно в это верит…

Посмотреть на неё, как на нечто особенное, да? Но разве смотрел он когда-либо на Джемму иначе? Ведь Джемма и без того была особенной.

— Интересно, почему? — рассеянно пробормотал Фитц.

— Я не уверена, что она знает, — пожала плечами Джемма, поднимая крышку и снова насаживая её на стакан.

Но что же ему делать, если взгляд не получится? Фитц поставил свою пустую чашку на журнальный столик, а затем выудил чашку Джеммы из ее нервно сцепленных пальцев и установил возле своей.

— А ты как относишься к тому, что мы пара? — выпалил он, взяв руку Джеммы в свою и уставившись в пол.

— Мне очень нравится, как это звучит, — прошептала она.

— Мне тоже, — прошептал Фитц в ответ, наклоняясь вперед. В крайнем случае, можно спросить разре…

Внезапно Джемма подалась вперед и прижалась к нему губами. Губы Джеммы были мягкими и сладкими, на вкус — как горячий шоколад, а ещё они были просто идеальной формы.

А мгновением позже Фитц и вовсе лишился возможности анализировать происходящее, потому что был слишком занят поцелуем с Джеммой Симмонс.


	10. Chapter 10

К тому времени, как наступил понедельник, Фитц поцеловал Джемму ещё тридцать восемь раз, а она его — сорок один. Не то чтобы он вёл подсчёты или что-то в этом роде, нет. Он просто обнаружил, что отслеживание событий помогает ему помнить, что всё это был не сон.

Встретив Джемму в коридоре перед химической лабораторией, Фитц улыбнулся и взял её за руку.

— Уверена, что готова? — в последний раз уточнил он. Если они сделают этот шаг, то все вокруг узнают правду, а значит, пути назад им уже не видать.

Джемма улыбнулась в ответ и встала на цыпочки, чтобы чмокнуть его в щёку. Это всё ещё было словно падать с крыши в свободном полёте, но он уже малость свыкся с этим новым ощущением.

— Абсолютно, — решительно отозвалась Джемма, сжав руку Фитца и потащив его в лабораторию.

Пока они пробирались к своему столу, держась за руки, по помещению ожидаемо прошелся шелест шепотков. Сплетни вообще-то начали роиться ещё вечером субботы, когда Фитца застукали выходящим из комнаты Джеммы, но теперь все домыслы, очевидно, получили реальное подтверждение.

— Это только я, — прошептал Фитц уголком рта, — или мы оба внезапно попали в центр всеобщего внимания? 

У этих людей совсем не было своей собственной личной жизни?

— Мы оба, — прошептала Джемма в ответ. А это их одногруппники ещё не видели того поцелуя…

Они подошли к своему лабораторному столу, стараясь не обращать внимания на блуждающие вокруг взгляды, и принялись готовиться к работе.

Тина, стоя за своим собственным рабочим местом, явственно пыталась держать себя в руках, но она так сильно побледнела, закусив зубами нижнюю губу, что явно разрывалась от желания как-либо прокомментировать происходящее.

Джемма посмотрела на Фитца, приподняв брови. _Готов?_

Фитц улыбнулся, пожимая плечами, и кивнул в ответ.

— Тина? — позвал он, наклоняясь в сторону, чтобы обратиться к ней напрямую.

— Да? — медленно выдавила Тина, будто ей было совсем-совсем **не любопытно.**

— Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за твой прекрасный совет, что ты дала мне на прошлой неделе.

— Совет насчет чего? — уточнила Тина, сгорая от нетерпения.

— Ну… — застенчиво улыбнулся Фитц, проводя рукой по волосам.

Джемма так же повернулась к Тине с улыбкой.

— Это сработало, — просто сказала она. А потом повернулась к Фитцу и поцеловала в губы. На глазах у всей лаборатории.

Джемме безумно хотелось держать глаза открытыми, чтобы лично запечатлеть реакцию Тины, но, к счастью или к сожалению, она всё ещё не привыкла к чудесному ощущению губ Фитца на своих губах, так что веки её, затрепетав, закрылись, и она смогла полностью сосредоточиться на происходящем.

Всё тело Фитца покалывало, а мысли об их маленьком коварном плане отошли куда-то на второй план. Он целовал Джемму, а всё остальное определённо могло и подождать.

Тина выпучила глаза, а после зажала рот рукой в попытке сдержать возбужденный вскрик. Это и правда случилось!

ФитцСиммонс были вместе. А значит, этот мир ещё можно было спасти.


End file.
